And Then There Were Four
by soccermonkey413
Summary: First fan fiction! Super excited. I suck at summaries but here it goes: There's a new girl at Mission Creek High, and right away the bionics notice there's something strange about her. Standing up to Perry, flinching at bell rings and four minute miles. But will they be able to discover her hidden past? And what will happen if they do? (Little romance between Chase and O.C.)
1. Chapter 1

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 1 (Bree's P.O.V.)

"Hey Bree did you hear?" Caitlin chirped excitedly. Bree turned away from her conversation with Owen to answer. "Hear what?"

Caitlin grinned in her usual oblivious way. Leaning in for emphasis, she told her. "New girl." She declared importantly. Bree stared at her in a bit of confusion. "What's the big deal?" Bree asked. "We get new students here all the time." But Caitlin shook her head. "Nuh-uh," she argued, still talking in her usual, I-had-buckets-of-sugar-for-breakfast-this-morning way. "We have people who come and look around, but they always decide against coming here because of Principal Perry or the curriculum or café-terrible food. This chick is actually going to start."

Bree tilted her head and considered her friend's words. Caitlin made a fair point. While students tended to come and check the place out, almost all of them never made it more than a week. Most couldn't handle the surprise locker inspections, (courtesy of Principal Perry), others left because of gym class, aka run till puke every Wednesday through Friday, and the rest filtered out because of the food. If they weren't poisoned by or allergic to it, they still hated it. Bree realized Caitlin had been talking while she was lost in her thoughts. Clearing her throat Bree asked her to start over.

Sighing impatiently, Caitlin repeated her message. "Supposedly she's some sort of track prodigy, I'm talking like Olympic level. I heard some of the jocks that work the office-" Owen interrupted at that point. "Why do jocks work in the office?" Caitlin rolled her eyes impatiently. "I _told_ you, they need community service hours and it was either office work or bathing old people at the senior retirement center."

Bree scowled. "Eugh."

This prompted a laugh from Caitlin. "I know right? Anyways, the jocks are saying that apparently she can do a _four-minute_ mile. Four minutes! That's so fast it's like inhuman!"

Bree nodded impressed. "I'll say," she agreed.

"You'll say what?" Bree turned to see her older brother Adam approaching. While Caitlin filled him in, Bree turned back to resume her conversation with Owen.

"Listen up maggots!" The students in the hallway all groaned as a woman known to make pro-wrestlers cry for their mommy's bellowed the familiar bullhorn-like voice. Principal Perry waddled down the hall in the regular pantsuit and the students nervously backed away. Grinning evilly, she announced, "It's time for the highlight of my week! Locker inspection! Or as I like to call it, weekly humiliation!" Cackling she pointed at Jennifer. "You're up blondie. Better hide your lunch money." Striding over, she pushed the petite blonde out of the way and banged on the locker, opening it.

"What have we here? Concealer? Too late honey. Hate to break it to you but I can't tell if those are zits or small islands." Tossing it behind her, she pulled out, "Chocolate? No candy in school for anyone but me. Detention!" She stuffed three of the chocolates in her mouth and threw it to Jennifer who let it sit there at her feet, too nervous to pick it up. "And what have we here? Ooh, a diary! Let's read all about Jennie's thoughts shall we?" Cracking her knuckles she pulled open the book and opened it to a random page. "Dear diary, today"

"Put it back." A new voice interrupted. Principal Perry stopped in shock and a hush filled the hall as everyone turned to face the owner of the voice, a girl they'd never seen before. She was dressed in a green and blue off the shoulder shirt, comfortable shoes and jeans, with her brown hair clipped back. But despite her modest appearance, the blue eyes she faced on Principal Perry were full of hate.

"Who's that?" Bree jumped, before realizing it was just her younger brother who had come up behind her without her noticing. "No idea, but whoever they are, they're either extremely brave or suicidal." Leo piped up from next to Adam.

"It's the new girl I told you about remember? The really fast one." Caitlin explained.

"Guys, be quiet." Adam complained. "I want to see what happens next." So they all hushed and turned to see Principal Perry slowly advancing on the new girl.

"Listen up cupcake." Principal Perry sneered at the girl. "You may be new but you're going to get orientation right now. And rule number one: This school? My domain. Got it? Rule number two-"

But before she could finish the girl cut her off. "Your domain my foot. Just because you're Principal doesn't give you the right to strut around, going through students' private property and embarrassing them in front of everybody."

Perry laughed, a sound like nails on a chalkboard. Actually, scratch that, Bree decided. Nails on a chalkboard would've been preferable. "And why can't I? I don't see anybody else complaining."

When the newbie spoke her voice was so cold it would've frozen Adam's heat vision. "I'll offer you a deal. If you don't do locker inspections, then I will allow you to keep your femur instead of using it as a baseball bat. Sound good?"

The bionic teens watched in shock. The only person they'd ever heard talk to Perry like that was Spike. But Spike only came out when Chase was in commando mode, and so he didn't count as a technical person since he was really just an app/glitch.

Perry started stuttering, trying to retain her fearsome demeanor. "Well if you don't want me to send a letter to your parents, you'll keep your opinions to yourself missie." But if she'd thought that the threat of a parent letter would scare her into submission, she was sorely wrong. Instead the girl merely tossed her hair back and shrugged. "Run and tell my parents whatever tales you'd like, I couldn't care less. I would be concerned however, with your cats eating mother now that they've been locked in the same room together for over an hour."

Perry's mouth dropped open, giving her the appearance of a very startled bulldog. "What do you know? You weren't there." The new girl smiled prettily. "Oh wasn't I?" She tossed her hair back and smiled evilly. "By the way, Mr. Whiskers really is a doll. I can see why he's your favorite. And it's so sweet of you to read tales of your old prison days to them every night before bed."

The principal gasped and everyone in the hall braced for bloodshed. Instead her mouth opened and closed a few times like a very ugly goldfish, before turning and angrily waddling back into her office, prompting all the students to look at the girl with a newfound respect. Seeming to suddenly be aware of all the people staring at her, the girl quickly ducked her head down. Pulling out a piece of paper, she frowned at the number and headed over to where Bree and her friends were standing. Pulling open the locker next to Chase's, she dumped her textbooks in, sighing in relief when the weight of them left her arms. By that point the students had started milling about and talking again, and she sighed with what Bree interpreted as relief that she was no longer a gawking target. Looking at what appeared to be a schedule, she frowned and turned to them.

"'Scuse me, but do you think you could help me find my classes?" She asked. Bree nodded. "No problem." Scanning her schedule she found the girl's next class and gave directions. "So the two right here means you're on second floor, and the number next to that, 16, that's the room number." She grinned. "Thanks. I know you might think it's small, but my old school was tiny so to me this place seems huge."

"How tiny?" Caitlin interrupted. "Tiny enough that if you blinked you'd miss it." She responded. When Caitlin still didn't look convinced, the brunette sighed and explained, "The graduating class had 15 people. Total." Caitlin gave an "Ooh," of understanding before skipping off to her next class.

Owen checked his watch. "I must go or I'll be late for history. I'll see you soon my muse!" He gave Bree a kiss on the cheek before walking away, sketchbook in hand, so that just the bioinics and Leo were left.

"Well then." Leo said, giving his signature 'What-I'm-about-to-say-will-almost-definitely-make-people-here-uncomfortable' smile, and Bree inwardly groaned. "I think we're all eager to know how you accomplished a feat that was thought to be impossible. You confronted the Perry-dog and lived. And seeing as the last person to try it, 'moved away', we'd like to know how it happened."

A scowl popped onto her face as she swung her backpack over her shoulder. "I just can't stand people in power taking advantage of weaker people. It's not fair and it's not right," she said darkly, and started moving toward the stairs.

"OK then. So can we learn our hero's name?" Leo asked in his usual tactless way. Looking at them, she smiled. "Genevieve." The girl said. "My name's Genevieve."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Leo immediately faced Bree and her brothers. "I call dibs."

Adam frowned. "Dibs on my cookie? OK you can have it, but after it sitting in my pocket for two hours I don't think you'll want it." As he spoke, he pulled out a crumbled, melted mess.

Leo scrunched up his nose. "Gross man. I mean dibs on _her_."

Chase rolled his eyes. "You can't dib a person. Besides, what about Janelle?"

Leo smiled patronizingly. "Oh children. Janelle and I are having, a relationship bump. In other words," he grinned and threw open his arms. "I'm a free agent!"

Bree had to laugh at that. "Alright Leo, if you say so."

As they all started to head off to class Chase called out to them, "Don't forget guys. Training after school at 4:30 with Mr. Davenport." The other three gave thumb ups of recognition and they all headed to class.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 2 (Chase's P.O.V.)

It's been a few weeks since the Great Standoff as everyone was calling it, and for some reason Chase couldn't seem to forget about Genevieve. He kept noticing how she flinched whenever the bell rang, refused to move her hands whenever she got upset or how quickly and quietly she was able to walk. Since Genevieve's locker was right next to his, he would often shut his locker to see Genevieve looking through hers, even though she hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Chase!"

He turned as Adam called out his name. "What is it?"

Adam grinned, bouncing over till he was right in front of him. "After school: You, me, bionic brother toss! What do you say bro?"

Chase tried not to get irritated. Adam was just so playful it was hard to hate him. After all, being as strong as he was he didn't realize that it wasn't always as fun being on the other end of the game. But just as he was about to answer, they were both distracted by a thud, and turned to see Trent and his football minions laughing at some girl on the ground, all of her stuff strewn everywhere. Frowning he tried to decide who it was. Then she raised her face to lock her eyes on Trent and Chase realized it was Genevieve. He chuckled in sympathy. Trent had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Remind me again, what was that for?" Genevieve asked coldly as she stood up, dusting herself off.

Trent laughed dumbly. "You were in my way. I removed you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes I was in your way, except for the fact that I was _five feet to the left of you_." She snapped. "Why're you being such a jerk? I haven't done anything to you."

Trent shrugged. "Because I can. Besides, if I picked on someone my size, they'd hit back."

"And what gives you the impression I won't fight back?" She asked, her voice laced with warning.

Trent frowned, confused for a minute. Then his face brightened. "You're small. Smaller people don't stand up to weak people."

"Maybe smaller people don't but I do." But before she could say another word Trent shoved her and she flew backwards five feet. Everyone in the hallway gasped. Picking up her backpack and tossing it in the dumpster he laughed meanly and looked at her. "There we go, right where it belongs. Trash, just like you."

Genevieve winced and tears started to fill her eyes. Chase could tell those words hat cut her to her core.

Not saying another word, she stormed out of the building, leaving all her stuff behind. Trent and his cronies laughed, spilling up the stairs to go torment someone else. Walking over, Chase started gathering up her stuff. "Nuh-uh man. Bad idea," Leo said. Chase turned to see his friend walking over to him shaking his head.

He shrugged. "What? She left all of her stuff."

Leo pointed to where Trent had disappeared off too. "Trust me man. If not even she's willing to tangle with them you want to leave it where it is so that _somebody_ doesn't end up _as_ lunch instead of eating it. Just stay out of it."

But Chase shrugged and just kept picking up her stuff. Fishing her backpack out of the trashcan, he walked out to go find Genevieve.

PRETEND THERE'S A PAGE BREAK HERE

He found her sitting at the bottom of a tree, tears slowly coursing down her cheeks. Slowly walking over, he put her backpack down. Startled, she looked up, quickly wiping her eyes.

"I brought your backpack," he said, pointing to it. She glanced at it.

"Thanks." She muttered. He sat down next to her and she frowned. "Perhaps you were under the impression, that I wanted company." Genevieve said icily.

Shrugging, Chase stayed where he was. "You might not want it but you do need it."

Sighing, she stared at the ground, seeming fixated by a pebble. "What happened back there?" He asked gently. When Genevieve didn't give a response, he pushed his advantage. "You know you're not trash right?"

But at this she leapt up, hands on her ears. "Stop it." She said, her tone slightly panicked. "Just stop it alright?" Frowning in confusion, he gave his consent.

"Why though?" He asked. Call him tactless, but curiosity was a part of his nature.

"Does everything have to have a reason?" Genevieve retorted. Sighing, she gave a small shrug. "Just don't use it."

"OK," he agreed. When she said nothing, he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

At this she looked up. "Why're you doing this?"

Chase frowned in confusion. "Doing what?"

She gestured. "This. Being nice to me. What do you want?"

Chase shrugged. "What? I can't be concerned about a friend?"

Genevieve frowned, startled. "Friends?" She asked cautiously. "I'm your friend?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"Friends help each other right?" She asked cautiously.

He nodded in confirmation. "Right. Friends help each other."

"So, would you be willing to help me?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" The bionic asked. Genevieve muttered something he couldn't make out. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that." He said politely.

Sighing, she raised her voice. "I need a tutor," she revealed. As Genevieve said the words, color stained her cheeks. "I have a huge chemistry test coming up and I just know I'm going to fail. But I heard you were one of the smartest kids in school, and so I thought, if you weren't busy, or wouldn't mind, maybe you could, help me?" She was speaking hesitantly.

Chase grinned. "Actually, I'm _the_ smartest student in the school. And yeah, of course I'll tutor you."

Genevieve whipped around to face him. "Seriously? You'll do it?"

She's not used to asking for help, he realized. Or getting it when she does. "Of course I'll do it."

Genevieve gave a nervous smile. "Thanks," she said. Standing, she picked up her backpack and they started walking towards the school. Heading over to her locker, she exchanged her algebra textbook for a French one. Bree, Adam and Leo walked over as she did.

"Why hello there pretty kitty. What're you doing over in this neck of the woods?" Leo asked. Chase fought back a laugh as he leaned against the locker, trying to appear smooth and casual.

Raising an eyebrow, she displayed her textbook. "This is where my locker is."

"Oh really?" Asked Leo, refusing to be deterred. "And a certain, _ahem_, someone, didn't bring you back?"

Rolling her eyes, she shut her locker. "Trust me Dooley, if I were to come over here for someone it wouldn't be you."

But he simply grinned, letting the insult bounce off him. "Hey now girl, don't be a-hatin'. I can take the heat."

Genevieve just stared at him, as the three bionics tried to stifle their laughter.

Smiling, he took a step closer. "Playing hard to get I see?"

"No. Trying to see if you'll shut up on your own actually." Genevieve snapped.

"Alright then. You just keep telling yourself you hate me. But _I_," he held up a finger for emphasis as he backed up. "Can feel the electricity. You're in love with me and my smooth-" but he was interrupted as he suddenly tripped over a trash can.

Everyone started laughing. Even Genevieve. She looked prettier when she smiled, Chase decided. Much more approachable than the scowl. "Right Leo. Smooth as broken glass," Bree managed to get out between laughs.

"Anyway Chase," Genevieve started, once they'd all managed to subdue their laughter. "So we'll meet after school at your place?"

"Yeah. How about-"

"Uh-bup-bup-bup-bup. What's all this about a meeting?" Leo interrupted, the flirty self suddenly gone.

"Chase agreed to tutor me in chemistry," Genevieve supplied.

Leo smiled awkwardly. "Guys? May I talk to you for a second?" Still keeping that smile fixed, he dragged Chase and his siblings away.

"What?" Bree demanded.

"What? _What_? Hello? Am I the only one of you people who remembers Marcus?" He stopped and held up a finger. "There's only one explanation." He switched to what he called his, 'detective face'. "She's a bionic spy!"

"Leo, if we thought every kid who tried to be nice to us was a bionic spy then we'd be leading one lonely high school life right now." Bree reprimanded. "Besides, remember Alister?"

Leo frowned. "Who?"

Bree shrugged. "He's a foreign exchange student from Ireland. Point is, Adam and I were convinced he was bionic since he had good reflexes and was good with voices. But he was just a regular guy. I'm sure she's normal."

"You were sure Marcus was normal too." Leo said stubbornly.

"Yeah, but Marcus was a psychopath." Said Adam wisely. "This girl seems very uncrazy."

"You do know that's not a word right?" Asked Chase.

Adam scowled. "You're not a word."

Rolling his eyes, Chase turned back to Leo. "An _actual_ difference, is that Marcus approached us. I went to her. She could've ignored us if she wanted."

Leo sighed. "Fine. But if you all get kidnapped by Evil Uncle Dougie, don't say I didn't warn you."

Walking back out, they found Genevieve looking through a French textbook. "So Genevieve, how about you come over after school everyday from 4-5:30. Does that work for you?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah sure. And thanks again for doing this." Suddenly Genevieve went extremely rigid. Gasping, she doubled over, clutching her stomach. The book thudded as it dropped to the ground.

"Genevieve? Are you all right?" Chase asked, advancing in concern.

She pointed shaky finger. "Back up."

He frowned, confused. "What? But-"

"Please." She interrupted. "Just back up. You're just making it worse." Pressing her back against the wall, she slid down into a ball, still clutching her stomach. They watched in fear and confusion as she stayed like that for about ten seconds. Finally she rose, and looked up at them, short of breath. "Sorry about that. It happens sometimes. It's a, um," she gestured her hands around a bit. "Disorder. Not contagious, just annoying. Makes it hard to breathe for a while is all."

Not entirely convinced, Chase nodded. "Alright then. So I'll see you after school?"

Genevieve nodded, still breathing a bit heavily. "Yeah, I'll see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 3 (Leo's P.O.V.)

Leo peered out from behind the bushes, watching as Genevieve and Chase argued. "I just don't see why it's so important to you." Chase tried to explain.

"Well, it is," Genevieve snapped. "I don't want to be tutored at my place. We can do it in the library or at your house but I don't want to do it at my house."

"But why?" Chase persisted.

Leo groaned inwardly. He knew that Davenport had programmed curiosity into Chase's chip, but you might need to know when to back off. Especially when they had as bad a temper as this young lady did.

"I told you already. It's a personal reason." She informed him, through gritted teeth. "Look. Just because I choose not to share my reasons with you, doesn't mean they're nonexistent! I just don't want to be tutored at my house OK!" She spun around and stomped off, leaving a slightly confused looking Chase behind her.

Leo chose that time to pop out. "Well, well, well." He said, walking over smugly. "Don't you think it's weird that she wants so badly to be tutored anywhere but her house? The way I see it there's only one explanation." He paused for dramatic effect as Chase sighed and folded his arms. "She's a bionic spy!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Leo, be serious. Just because she doesn't want us to be at her house doesn't mean she's a bionic spy."

"I'm sorry, hold that thought," Leo requested. "Ring, ring. Hello?" He said as he picked up a fake telephone. "Oh, it's for you Chase. It's your common sense calling, saying it's _on vacation_! The girl is obviously a spy!"

"Leo calm down. When I'm tutoring her, I'll just make sure that I keep her in the living room, alright?"

But Leo shook his head. "Not good enough. I'm going to need to call up my lawyer, have him draw up some contracts, we'll need to install security cameras, and we'll all need walkie-talkies. Not to mention we must also discuss my spy fee."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Spy fee?"

Leo nodded. "You know, spy fee. I'm going to be watching her from behind trash cans and popping up in all sorts of obscure places I shouldn't be able to fit into and acting totally creepy."

Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to pretend that makes sense. And no Leo, I will not give you a spy fee. You don't need one. And she's not a bionic spy."

"You think you don't want her to be a bionic spy?" Leo asked incredulously. "If she's a double agent working for Douglas then that's one less potential girlfriend for Leo!"

Chase raised his eyebrows. "And how many potential girlfriends do you have anyway?"

Leo shrugged uncomfortably. "Oh you know. Zero-teen to nothing-teen to none of your business." He scowled as Chase laughed.

"Look Leo. I promise I'll be careful, alright? I won't take her down to the lab. She will come over, I'll tutor her, and she'll go home. Deal?" Chase held out his hand.

Leo frowned as he considered it. "OK. But remember: security cameras. And don't be surprised if I pop out of the dishwasher in the middle of your little study session," Leo said as he backed away slowly. "I'm always watching you. You'll just never know it. I'm invisible." He whispered, ducking behind a plant.

PAGE BREAK

(IF SOMEONE KNOWS HOW TO DO A PAGE BREAK, PLEASE TELL ME)

Leo watched from behind the bushes as behind the couch as Chase and Genevieve continued their tutoring session. So far she hadn't done anything suspicious. Of course that didn't mean anything. Pulling out his walkie-talkie, he switched it on. "Attention Agent Cookie Monster, this is L-Do. Do you copy?"

He listened as Adam replied, "Agent Cookie Monster here. How's it going?"

Leo sighed. "Well. I still think you need to change your name."

"You change your name," Adam quipped.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Look Agent, point is, the target has so far not displayed any suspicious activity. But we need to keep on the lookout. Don't let anything slip by you. Got it?"

"Got it," Adam said. "Just a quick question."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Can we have a snack break?" Adam questioned.

"No!" Leo replied exasperatedly. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to hear what they're talking about."

Leo strained his ears, trying to make out what they were saying. But it was no use. Sighing, he signaled Adam again. "Agent Cookie Monster, come in." No reply. Frowning, he tried again. "Agent Cookie Monster? Adam? Adam!"

"Did you hear that?" Leo's head snapped up and he realized that was Genevieve talking. He saw her stand up from the couch and walk towards him. Peering over the bush, Genevieve scowled as she saw him.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I was watching the grass grow." He said, doing his best to give a charming smile. But a skeptically raised eyebrow told him she wasn't buying it. "No? OK, you caught me. I am," he quickly glanced around. "Doing homework. I have to observe the effect of sunlight on paint for a science project."

"Ri-ight," Genevieve said slowly, dragging the word out. "Oh, by the way, you have a fascinating bedroom Leo. I'd sure hate if something were to happen to those action figures of yours."

Leo gasped. "Not my pig zombies!" He quickly ran into the kitchen where he bumped straight into Adam.

"Oh hey Leo what's up? How's the spying on Genevieve going?" He asked innocently.

Throwing up his hands in annoyance, he demanded, "Adam! Where were you?"

"I was getting a bowl of chili," he said, holding up the bowl to demonstrate.

"Adam." Said Leo tensely, "I said, NO, snack break! That doesn't mean it's OK to have a chili break!"

Adam grinned boyishly. "I know, and I didn't have a chili break, or a snack break. I had a lunch break, because worker's law states that it is illegal to work someone for up to four hours without a break. And it has currently been three and a half hours and so I got hungry," he replied happily.

Leo sighed in surrender. "Alright, I'll explain to you the difference of working, and helping your little brother out later. Right now, I need you to help me find Bree. Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in the lab on the phone with Caitlin." He responded.

"Awesome thanks man," Leo said gratefully, running downstairs to the lab.

PAGE BREAK

The door's whooshed open as Leo entered the lab to see Bree sitting on the cyber desk chatting.

"Come on Caitlin, just calm down. I'm sure you'll find someone else. Boys break up with you all the time," Bree said smiling. She suddenly winced and Leo heard Caitlin sob-yell something from the other end of the line.

"Yeah you're right that was pretty tactless," Bree admitted.

"Bree, sweet, kind, loving, wonderful, wise older sister of mine." Leo said, trying to act charming.

Sighing impatiently, Bree held up a finger. "Just a second Leo." Turning back to Caitlin her tone became apologetic. "Sorry Caitlin, I have to run. Just eat some Ben and Jerry's, watch a soap opera and I'll get back to you when I can OK? Bye."

With that she hung up. Turning to face him she took a deep breath. "What do you want Leo?"

"What? Can't I just check up on my favorite sister without any alternate motives?" He said, grinning.

"OK, first off Leo, I'm you're only sister. And second, no you can't. So spill it." Bree demanded.

Leo sighed. "Alright fine. Look, I know you guys don't think Genevieve's a bionic spy, but Marcus almost killed me, multiple times, not to mention he trapped me in a car and sent me to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. I mean honestly, who thinks that way?" He said incredulously.

Bree folded her arms skeptically. "So what do you want me to do?"

Leo shrugged. "Well, Chase would just insist on talking to her, frankly Adam would forget what he was doing and I'm too handsome and valuable to risk, so I need you to follow her home and see where she lives."

Bree frowned. "And why would I do that?"

Leo smiled patronizingly. "Oh sister of mine. You seem to have forgotten, you didn't believe me about Marcus. You owe me."

Bree scowled. "No I don't owe you, because you used that stupid spy fly on me repeatedly, and I still bailed you out, remember?" She corrected him. "I'll do it, but only to prove you wrong."

"Yes!" Leo crowed. "But, you might want to hurry because I'm pretty sure their session's wrapping up right now."

He'd barely got out the sentence when Bree sped upstairs. Tilting his head to see a few pages rustle down the stairs he smiled. Finally, he would start to get to the bottom of this.

PAGE BREAK (SERIOUSLY IF YOU KNOW HOW TO DO ONE TELL ME)

"So, you had Bree spy on her?" Chase said incredulously, as he, Leo and Adam waited in the living room for Bree to get back.

"No." Leo said defensively. "I had her shadily watch her from a distance without her knowledge or consent."

Chase scowled. "Leo, that's practically the dictionary definition of spy."

Leo was saved from replying as Bree sped in the doorway.

"Alright sister of mine, report. What's the news update is she bionic? Does she live with Douglas? And what are the chances that she has a gardener?"

His stepsiblings looked at him strangely. "What?" Leo asked. "Everyone knows gardeners are masters of surveillance. Rose bushes make the best hidden cameras."

Bree laughed at that. "Well no, she doesn't have a gardener, I don't think Genevieve lives with Douglas, and I still don't think she's bionic. From what I could see, she lives alone."

Leo scowled. "Alone? But she's like fifteen."

"Yeah." Adam agreed, "Her living alone would be like Chase lifting weights, absolutely impossible."

Chase threw up his hands hopelessly. "Seriously Adam? I get it, I'm not strong, I'm short and I have a lady's face. But do you have to take every opportunity to remind me of that?"

Adam shrugged and replied, "Well if I don't do it who else will?"

"No one!" Chase exclaimed. "And that's the whole point!"

"Guys!" Leo interrupted. "While I would love to watch a good old fashioned, loving, brotherly bionic spat, we need to listen to Bree, because I have a point to prove." Turning back to his sister, he asked another question. "So where's the chick live anyway?"

Bree chewed her bottom lip. "Well I can't give you an exact address, because she didn't really live in a house. She lives in the back of that old church down on Tenth Street."

"The one with the fat preacher?" Adam called from over in the kitchen.

Bree nodded in confirmation. "That one."

"But why would she live in a church?" Chase asked.

Bree shrugged. "I don't know, but it was boarded up, and she climbed up through the attic window. I also peeked in, and it looked like she'd been there recently."

Leo started counting on his fingers. "OK, so Genevieve lives alone, even though she's fifteen, she'll stand up to a human tank, aka Principal Perry, and she lives in an abandoned church. Bionic or not, there's still something strange about that girl."

Adam, Bree and Chase had no choice but to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 4 (Bree's P.O.V.)

Leo was not in a good mood, Bree noted, as they sat down at their regular table for lunch. And it wasn't because they food was just green, grey and brown either. Nope that was normal. So was not being sure if it was edible or not. Her stepbrother was upset because Chase had been tutoring Genevieve after school for two weeks now, and she hadn't done the slightest thing to indicate that she might be bionic.

"Hey guys," said a voice that jarred Bree from her thoughts. She looked up to see Genevieve standing behind an empty chair. "Cool if I sit here?" She asked nervously.

"No-" Leo started to say but Chase quickly cut him off.

"Of course you can. You've been sitting with us for a week, why stop now?" He said kindly.

At this her smile became much more genuine, and she promptly sat in the chair.

"So." Said Leo, a bit too loudly. "What'cha got there?"

"Not much. Just a salad and some chips." Genevieve said warily.

"Oh so you like chips do you?" Leo said, jumping on the possible bionic clue. Bree groaned inwardly.

"Chips are fine," she said nonchalantly. "And look! They're taller than you!" She said snidely. The three bionics all hastily tried to cover their laughs with a cough, but Leo still looked disgruntled.

"Taller than me they may be, but at least I don't get thrown away when I'm done with." Leo said testily. "In the _trash_." He put a heavy emphasis on that last word, staring right at Genevieve.

She flinched and the color drained from her face. "You know what, I'm not that hungry anymore." Genevieve said quietly as she quickly stood. Bree and her two brothers watched hopelessly as their friend sped out of the cafeteria.

"Leo what was that for?" Chase demanded angrily. "The girl didn't do anything to you."

"She made short jokes about me. Only people who aren't bionic spies can make short jokes about me." He said stubbornly.

"Leo, you are honestly unbelievable," Bree declared exasperatedly. "Genevieve has done nothing at all to suggest she's bionic, why are you so convinced that she is? And you can _not-_" she snapped, for she could tell he was about to interrupt. "Keep on using Marcus as an excuse. Just give her a chance, would you?"

"Fine." Leo said angrily. "I will give the girl 'a chance'. But if she's a bionic spy-" he began.

"We won't say you didn't warn us." The three bionics chorused wearily.

"No need to simultaneously mock me," said Leo sulkily.

PAGE BREAK

"Hey Genevieve, are you OK?" Bree asked, a bit surprised to see Genevieve yanking on her locker. A bit surprised to see her at all actually, since she hadn't seen her friend since the cafeteria episode.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Her friend snapped, still tugging on the locker. "My stupid locker won't open is all, I think it's jammed."

Bree set her stuff down and walked over. "Here, let me help you." Bracing herself, she gave the locker a tug once, twice, three times, and on the fourth, with a pop!, it flew open, catapulting Bree backwards.

"Oh my gosh, are you OK?" Genevieve asked, hurrying over to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just wasn't expecting it. They need a firm tug sometimes. But I wasn't talking about the locker." Bree said as Genevieve pulled her up.

"Well what were you talking about?" Asked Genevieve tiredly, as though she knew where the conversation was going.

"When Leo indicated that he thought you were trash two days ago, he didn't mean it. He's just sensitive about his height. And even though you were just joking around, he didn't take it that way. But he feels bad about it." Bree explained.

It didn't work. "Leo feels bad about it?" Genevieve questioned skeptically. She snorted when Bree nodded. "Now that, I find hard to believe."

"Well Chase is really worried about you. You haven't come over for tutoring and you keep avoiding us." Bree said, trying to get her to open up.

Genevieve sighed in defeat. "Look. I'm just not good with this. I don't know how friendships work, I haven't," she paused uncomfortably. "I haven't really had any friends before."

"Why not?" Bree asked, hoping she wasn't pushing too far.

"I just don't like opening up to people is all. But if you can make Leo knock it off and start treating me like a human, then I'll forgive him." She said it in a tone that meant the conversation was over, and Bree, taking the hint, started to walk away.

"Oh, and Bree?" Genevieve called out.

She turned around to see Genevieve turn away from her locker. "What?"

Pausing for a heartbeat, she then replied, "Make sure Chase knows I'll be over today."

PAGE BREAK

"So what do you want?" Bree asked. It had taken a solid ten minutes of coaxing, bribing and begging but she had _finally_ convinced Genevieve to come out for frozen yogurt with her.

"Whatever." She muttered, glancing around uncomfortably.

"How about vanilla chocolate swirl?" Bree suggested, trying to get her to open up a bit. "That's what I'm getting."

"Sure," Genevieve agreed, looking grateful.

Turning to the gum-chewing, bored-looking cashier, Bree flashed a smile and gave the order, waiting for her to ring them up.

"That'll be eight-sixty," the girl said in a bored voice.

Bree gave the money and the girl collected it, then turned around to get their orders from her coworker. Keeping one for herself and handing the other to Genevieve, they turned to go snag a table.

Genevieve spotted a little table for two and they hurried over to claim it before someone else could. They spooned up their yogurt in slightly awkward silence for a while, and Bree realized just how little she knew about her friend.

"Hey Genevieve?" She said, hoping to cut to the heart of the matter. The girl gave a nod of consent to show she was listening, and Bree took the opening. "That conversation we had a few days ago? I wanted to know why you have such trouble opening up to people."

Genevieve flinched and Bree sighed, sensing her mental shields going up. "Why are you so interested in me?" she demanded.

"It's because you're my friend. Besides I'm naturally curious." Bree said smiling, hoping to diffuse some of the tension.

Genevieve set down her spoon and sighed, staring at her treat. "Look, I'm sorry but, I don't like opening up to people, because," She took a deep breath. "Friends make you vulnerable. You open up to people, and then they can judge you because of it. I guess I've always just looked at friends as people I'll have to say goodbye to once they get to know me, so I try to not make friends, or if I do, to not get too attached to them."

"Well that seems lonely," said Bree sympathetically. "Why do you do it?"

Picking up her spoon, she gave a small shrug. "It's just easier that way. You guys are the first real friends I've had in a long, _long_ time. I don't want to screw it up I guess, especially with Chase."

Bree's ears perked up at that. "And why is that?" she asked mischievously.

Genevieve turned crimson as she seemed to realize what she'd said, and began stuttering a little. "Because, he's my tutor, and, well, I need him to, pass, I mean do good, on chemistry, you know what?" She said in the definitive tone of someone trying to change the subject. "I think I saw a cute pair of jeans earlier, shall we go see them?"

Even though Bree could tell she was trying to change the subject, she didn't say anything, deciding to let it slide. _If she likes him, it's none of my business_, she told herself firmly. And so they went to go check on the jeans.

PAGE BREAK

"Chase, I'm panicking." Bree watched as Chase turned away from their conversation to face a certain brunette who'd quietly come up behind him.

"What's wrong Genevieve?" He asked curiously.

"Chemistry test. Coming up. Three days. I'm freaking. Please help." She paused for breath and sagged against the locker.

"Genevieve, just relax OK? We'll just make the tutoring sessions longer by about an hour, alright? You'll have seven and a half hours of pure study time. You'll do _fine_." Chase insisted soothingly.

Genevieve seemed to relax at that. "Seriously? And you wouldn't mind giving up the time?"

Chase smiled. "Promise. It would be my pleasure to help a maiden in distress," he declared, giving a little bow.

Genevieve laughed happily. "Thank you so much. You are seriously a life saver," she insisted.

Chase grinned and pulled her into a hug. "No problem," he said.

They gripped each other until Bree cleared her throat, at which they immediately leapt apart.

"So anyways I guess I'll see you later?" Genevieve said awkwardly. Without waiting for an answer she quickly walked away, her face red.

Chase turned, blushing back to Bree to see her smirking. "What?" He demanded irritably.

"Oh nothing," she said laughingly. "Don't worry about it." She teased. When he still didn't look convinced, she simply gave a little laugh. "I'm sure you'll find out eventually," Bree insisted. "Now come on, we're going to be late for class."


	5. Chapter 5

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 5 (Chase's P.O.V.)

"So each ion needs eight electrons in the outer shell, make sense?" He turned to Genevieve who was copying down what he said into her notebook.

"Yeah, I got it," she confirmed. "But what're the ones that don't bond with others? Royal gases?"

Chase gave a small laugh. "_Noble_ gases," he corrected.

Genevieve blushed, making her look even prettier than normal. "Right, sorry." She muttered.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." He insisted.

"I know, I'm just stressed out over the test is all. I feel like I'm no good at chemistry." Genevieve confessed. "How do you get it so easily?"

Chase shrugged. After all, he couldn't exactly confess that he was a bionic superhuman and the smartest person on the planet. So instead he simply answered, "Everyone has different strengths. Mine just tend to lean more toward the academic area."

"I wish _my_ strengths were in the academic area." Genevieve complained.

Suddenly it happened again. She gasped in pain, clutching her head and stomach and fell to the floor in a ball. Shaking, the color gone from her face, she lay there. It demanded every bit of Chase's self-restraint to not immediately leap to her side and try to help, but she'd explained that when the disorder hit, he just had to wait, because people near her only made it worse.

Each second dragged by in agonizing slowness, but after about half a minute, she stood up shakily.

"Are you OK?" He immediately questioned, wishing he had more details about her disorder. But he'd learned the hard way not to ask about it.

She nodded, a quick jerk of a motion. "I'm fine, but I think we'll need to cut our session short for today. I should probably go home."

"Alright," Chase agreed unhappily. He hated to lose any minute of his time with her.

Chase tried not to stare too obviously at her as she collected her things, watching the way her hips moved, how no matter how often she tucked a little flyaway hair behind her ear, it still always came undone.

Genevieve paused and turned around to wave as she walked out the door, and he waved back, reminding himself he'd see her again tomorrow. Chase closed his eyes as he remembered the way it had felt to hold her in his arms earlier in a hug. She'd held him just as tightly, until Bree had ruined it. He tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips, hold her body against his and have her feel the exact same way.

Until she found out he was bionic.

Chase sighed as he collected his stuff and cleaned up the living room. He'd been using cups to demonstrate covalent and ionic bonding and he simply flung them back with his molecular kinesis, leaving him to wonder. He'd never resented being bionic before. He had all sorts of hidden abilities, could move things with his mind, he was the most intelligent person on the planet and regularly prevented disasters. But with Genevieve in his life, Chase found himself focusing on all he was missing out on. A normal life, with the chance to have a normal girlfriend. He finally understood where Bree was coming from. But why should it matter? Adam and Bree pointed out his flaws all the time, it's not like she should see him any differently.

Shouldering his backpack, he put Genevieve out of his mind and went downstairs to the lab.

PAGE BREAK

(Three days later)

"Genevieve relax, you've studied. You know the material and we reviewed everything like a hundred times, you'll do fine." Chase insisted.

Homeroom had just let out and they had a five-minute break before next period began, which included Genevieve's chemistry test. And she was freaking out.

"But what if I screw up on multiple choice? Or I forget the definitions? Or I run out of time on the essay or can't remember how to do dimensional analysis? Or what if-"

"Genevieve!" Chase interrupted, putting on a smile. He hated to see her upset. "Just breathe OK? I promise you'll do fine, but if you start to stress out, you'll forget everything. Just remember you've studied OK? I believe in you." He pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. Was it his imagination, or did she seem just as reluctant to pull back?

When Genevieve did pull back however, she certainly seemed much calmer. Favoring him with a smile, she replied, "You're right. I guess I'm just nervous is all. I really don't like tests."

"No, really? I had no idea." Chase teased.

Laughing, she gently smacked him on the arm. His skin tingled where she'd touched him.

The bell rang at that point, and she took a shaky breath. "I've got to run or I'll be late. Wish me luck!" And with that she ran off to class.

"Good luck," he whispered, staring after her.

PAGE BREAK

(The Next Day)

Adam and Leo turned away from their video game, Bree put down her cell phone and Chase paused in his homework as Genevieve bolted into the room.

Looking around, her eyes fixed on Chase and a smile lit up her eyes. "Good news," she sang in a happy voice.

Laughing, he asked what. But she shook her head and glanced pointedly at his siblings.

"Could you guys give us a minute?" Chase asked pointedly.

Adam and Leo looked at each other and grinned. "Basement Frisbee!" They chorused simultaneously before bolting for the stairs.

Bree seemed somewhat more reluctant to leave, giving Genevieve a knowing look, which she firmly ignored, staring around the house pointedly until Bree took the hint. "I was going over to meet Caitlin for pizza anyway," she said with a shrug. Grabbing her jacket she went out the door.

"So what's the big news?" Chase asked, eager to know what was making her so happy.

Practically bouncing with gleefulness, she pulled her chemistry binder out of her backpack, opened it, took out a packet and shut the rings. Dropping her backpack, she ran over and shoved it under his nose. "Look-ie!" She exclaimed gleefully. "Look-ie, look-ie, look-ie!"

Laughing, he took the packet and it was revealed to be her chemistry test. To his delight, he saw that she had gotten, "A ninety-two percent? Genevieve that's awesome!" He exclaimed happily.

She shrieked happily and tackled him in a hug. "I know! It's like, the best grade I've gotten on a chemistry test all semester!"

Chase grinned. "You do realize you've only been coming to this school for about three months right?"

Genevieve simply tossed her hair, pretending to be superior. "Well, I couldn't've done it without my _amazing_ tutor!" She declared, giving him another tight hug.

Eager to keep her in a good mood, and keep her near, he decided to celebrate. "This calls for a celebratory ice cream sundae! What do you say?" He asked.

"I'm in." Genevieve declared excitedly. "Are they good?"

"Are what good?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"Ice cream sundaes," Genevieve clarified. "I've never had one before."

Chase stared at her in shock. "Are you kidding? You've never had an ice cream sundae?" When she nodded, he clucked his tongue in fake disappointment. "Well now, that won't do at all. We'll have to fix that mistake right now." Grabbing her by the wrist, he sat her down at the table with orders to not look until he was done.

Grinning, she closed put her head down on her arms, singing a song to herself that sounded suspiciously like, "I got a 92," repeatedly.

Walking over to the freezer, he pulled out mint, cookie dough and chocolate flavored ice cream. He grabbed whipped cream from the fridge and pulled out sprinkles and gummy worms from the pantry.

Checking to make sure she wasn't peeking, he grabbed two bowls and set them on the counter. Working as quickly as he could, he put two scoops of ice cream in each, was very generous with the sprinkles, added a large dollop of whipped cream and dropped on a few gummy worms to finish it off.

Walking over, he placed one in front of her and the other in the adjacent chair, before quickly grabbing two spoons with his molecular kinesis, and dropping one in each bowl. "And… open," he declared proudly.

Genevieve's mouth dropped when she saw the delicious, sweet, creamy confection in front of her. "It looks _amazing_." She declared. Grabbing her spoon, she shoved a bite into her mouth. "Oh. My. Gosh." Genevieve exclaimed, "This is truly, one of man's greatest inventions, _ever_." And with that she quickly scooped up another bite, and another. Laughing, Chase sat down to eat with her. She finished before he did, which was a feat in of itself. Sure he wasn't the fastest eater, but he loved ice cream sundaes.

After they'd finished, they washed the bowls, and got into a water fight. She got bubbles in her hair, and he took a wet sponge to the face. Genevieve looked so beautiful laughing, that he had a sudden urge to pull her face up and smash his lips on hers. Fighting it, he settled for simply whapping her on the arm with a dishtowel.

Once they'd cleaned up the soapsuds and were both decently wet, they sat on the couch relaxing and talking, and sitting a bit closer than was strictly necessary.

"I seriously couldn't have passed that test without you Chase," she said for like the twelfth time. Not that he minded.

"I was happy to help," he insisted. Drawing a dose of courage from somewhere in his body, he put his hand on hers. When she didn't draw away, just smile, he took that as an OK to keep it there.

"You know, I really like having friends," Genevieve said decidedly. "It's nice." She gave a small smile. "You're nice too Chase."

Chase just gave a smile in response, too fixed by the beautiful blue orbs that were her eyes to answer. Slowly, he leaned in, and she did too, but just before their lips were about to touch, she hastily jumped up.

"Chase, I'm sorry, I can't, I shouldn't have," Genevieve tried to explain, looking miserable. Grabbing her stuff off the ground, she started walking backwards towards the door, still talking. "Thank you so much for the ice cream, and the tutoring, but I don't think I need help anymore."

Jumping up in confusion, desperate to keep her for a few more minutes, he cast about for anything that might make her stay. "But why?"

Genevieve stopped walking, with her hand on the handle. "Chase, we can't do this. I'm sorry, I do like you, but we can't be anything more than friends."

Chase was too hurt to do anything more than ask two syllables. "Why though?" He whispered. He had to know.

But she just slowly shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she looked straight at him. "I'm not the girl you think I am Chase. I'll just end up hurting you if you stay close to me. I'm sorry." She said again, opening the door. Meeting his eyes one last time, she whispered the two little words that he knew meant it was over. "Goodbye Chase." And then she walked out the door, taking his heart with her.

PAGE BREAK

_Chase, we can't do this_. The words played over and over again in his head, like a song that he couldn't get rid of. It almost made him want to scrub out his brain. _You're nice too Chase… I don't think I need help anymore._ Sentence after sentence, each word like a knife cutting away at his heart.

"Chase behind you!" Bree cried. He jerked back to reality and whipped around to see a cyborg coming up from behind him. Acting quickly, he disabled it, hands only, since bionics weren't allowed in this training session.

Summersaulting under its legs, he kicked it in the butt, pushing it over. It toppled like a domino and he turned to face the next one, but as he did Genevieve's words flashed through his brain again.

_Chase… I shouldn't have…. I'm not the girl you think I am…_ His asking why, and her shaking her head.

"Chase watch out!" Adam called. But he turned too slow, and his siblings were too far away to help. As his head rotated to the left, he saw a massive metal arm coming down towards his head. He felt a brief pain in his head, and then all turned to black.

Blackness. Pain. Something cold on his head. Voices. A painfully bright light. Forcing open his eyes, he saw Mr. Davenport, Bree, Adam and Leo to the right of where he was laying down. Bree and Mr. Davenport were talking with Leo, but Adam was tossing and catching a fifty-pound medicine ball. "What happened?" He asked. Or tried to anyway. But his throat was dry, so he cleared it and tried again. His siblings looked over seeming surprised to see him awake, and Mr. Davenport looked relieved.

"Thank goodness you're up Chase, you were starting to worry us," Mr. Davenport revealed.

Chase didn't say anything, since speaking hurt too much. He pressed a hand to the ice pack on his temple, which must've been the cold he felt earlier, as Mr. Davenport started to explain. "You got hit on the head pretty hard. Even though you're bionic you still took a bit of damage. You got knocked out and you'll probably have a pretty large bump on your head for a while. On the bright side, you could always shave your head and draw a little face on it." He joked.

"Chase, why were you so unfocused?" Bree demanded. "You're the one always telling us to take training seriously, and then you go and get hit on the head hard enough to knock you out. Even Adam was paying more attention, and he has the attention span of a goldfish."

"What about goldfish?" Adam asked from where he was sitting. Bree gestured with her hand towards him, as if to say, _See?_.

"I'm sorry guys, I just lost my focus is all." But they didn't look convinced. Chase sighed. "Look, I promise it won't happen again OK? Now if you guys don't mind, I'm pretty tired." Closing his eyes pointedly, he heard them all shuffle out, muttering. All except for, "What is it Bree?" Chase asked tiredly.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Genevieve. You were fine before she came over, you made us leave, and ever since then you've been distracted. I figured you'd be fine, but if you're getting hurt because of this, you need to spill." When he didn't speak, she gave a sigh. "Look Chase, I know I give you a hard time but I'm still your sister. You can tell me if there's something wrong."

"No I can't. You'll just make fun of me for it," he said stubbornly.

"No, I won't. Not if you really don't want me to," Bree said, in a gentler tone than he'd heard her use in years.

Chase gave a sigh of defeat and caved. He told Bree about how at first it'd just been a simple crush, but as the days went by and he got to know her better and better, he'd found himself falling for her more and more. How he noticed everything about her, how she actually laughed at his nerdy jokes, and how the day she came over, ecstatic about her chemistry test, he'd tried to kiss her, and the disastrous results. "I don't want to hear, 'you know she could never like you anyway,' or 'you're too geeky' or anything like that Bree. You asked me to explain and I did, but I don't want too talk about it right now." And with that, Chase rolled over, pretending to be asleep until he heard a gust of wind that meant his sister had sped out.

Sighing, he pressed his fingers to his temple, where sure enough he could feel a bump forming.

PAGE BREAK

"Guys! Guess what? You will never, ever, _ever_ believe it!" Bree exclaimed, speeding through the door of the lab where Chase and Adam were sparring, and talking a mile a minute. Literally.

"The earth suddenly lost all sense of direction and we're all moving backwards!" Adam said triumphantly. "I knew it would happen!"

"What? No," Bree said, looking at him oddly. "Anyway, it's seriously amazing. Come on, one more guess."

"You've finally decided to walk for a day?" Chase asked sarcastically.

"No!" Bree said affronted. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and said the words that changed everything. "Genevieve's bionic!"


	6. Chapter 6

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 6 (Bree's P.O.V.)

"What do you mean, Genevieve's bionic?" Chase demanded.

"It means I'm a genetically engineered superhuman that Douglas Davenport wanted to turn into a cybersoldier," said Genevieve, as she stepped out from behind the door. Her voice shook with self-loathing as she told them her secret.

The brothers stared at her. Genevieve sat down on the couch uncertainly, staring at her hands. Taking a deep breath, she began her story. "It started before I was even young enough to remember. Some of Douglas previous bionics, subjects A, B and C he called them, hadn't worked out. He'd tried another set of siblings, Dakota, subject D, Elizabeth, subject E, and Frank, subject F. I was G." She took a shuddering breath. "I don't even know my real name."

Clearing her throat, she continued, "Douglas' raising methods were, severe to say the least. I didn't have what you'd call a happy childhood," Genevieve said with a bitter laugh. "He said I was different than the others, because I was an only child, not a set of three. That way, instead of dividing the genetics into three categories: strength based, speed based, and intelligence based, he could just take the best of the three incorporate the ones that tended to work the best into my chip. From subjects A, B and C he gave me super-speed, force fields, super senses, molecular kinesis, the ability to breathe underwater, and a bunch of apps. I only got two abilities from D, E and F. The ability to change my molecular integrity, and empathy."

"What're the last two?" Adam asked in his usual semi-clueless way.

"I call the first ability diffusion. It lets me change my molecular integrity, so that my skin either becomes stronger than titanium, or gaseous so that things can pass through it."

"No way," said the oldest. Impressed, he grabbed a giant barrel and hefted it above his head. "Here, let this pass through you."

Before Bree or Chase could tell him to stop, he threw it at her with all his might, the barrel hurtling towards her at about sixty miles an hour. Bree smirked in fascination as Chase's mouth dropped open to see Genevieve's molecules change their density to gaseous as she allowed the container to pass through her.

"And then I can reverse the density. Watch." Walking over to Adam, Genevieve asked him to do something that would probably kill a regular human. "Hit me as hard as you can."

Adam shrugged, and swung towards her, carrying the full capacity of all of his bionically enhanced strength behind him. The fist hit Genevieve and Bree winced, waiting for her friend to crumple like paper, even though she knew it wouldn't happen. Bree grinned in relief as he hit her and his fist bounced off with a _thunk_, knowing that even Adam couldn't punch her with her skin hardened to the level of ultra-strength titanium. Instead he winced and pulled his fist away.

"Oww!" Adam moaned.

Chase gave a low whistle.

Giving a small smile at their astonishment, Genevieve continued explaining. "The empathy ability lets me sense people's emotions. It keeps glitching though, so it's not very useful. It's that disorder I keep talking about. It keeps going into overdrive and overwhelming me."

Adam frowned. "But how do emotions overwhelm you?" He gasped in excitement. "Do they come to life like in one of those zombies movies?"

"No. Think about it. A human feels so much, every second. Now imagine if you're not just feeling your own emotions, but the emotions of everyone around you. And not just their feelings, but their headaches, their pain, their doubt and their heartbreak. It's just too much and I have to shut it out and breathe."

Bree winced in sympathy. She hadn't heard Genevieve go into this much detail about it the first time.

"That's basically it." Genevieve said modestly. "And now it's your turn to explain, what is up with this whole lab set-up? It looks like something out of the future."

"Oh Bree didn't tell you?" Asked Adam.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"We're bionic too. I've got super strength, Bree has super speed and Chase has super smarts." He explained carelessly.

Genevieve stared at him, like this was some sort of bizarre joke. "Wait a minute." She started ticking off on her fingers. "Three siblings, A, B and C, Adam Bree and Chase." Genevieve looked up. "Oh my gosh." But then she scowled. "Prove it."

Adam shrugged. "OK." Turning around, he fried a hole in Leo's mission specialist desk with his heat vision. Bree chuckled as she imagined her stepbrother's expression when he saw, and looked up to see Genevieve practically shrieking with joy.

"You mean I'm not the only one anymore?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Nope." Said Bree grinning. Walking over, she swung an arm around the newest member of the team. "Looks like I've got that sister I wanted. Let's go tell Mr. Davenport."

"Tell me what?" a voice asked. The four teens turned to see Mr. Davenport walking through the sliding door. "If it's that I'm awesome, I already know."

"No, it's that Douglas made Genevieve bionic." Adam corrected him.

"Douglas did _what_?" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "And who's Genevieve?"

"That's me," called out the girl on the other side of the cyber desk.

"And he made you _bionic_?" The scientist asked incredulously.

Genevieve nodded, and proceeded to give him the summary, complete with all of her abilities.

"Why'd you leave?" Mr. Davenport questioned when she was done.

"I didn't want to be a weapon," she responded icily. "I'm a person, not a robot. Besides, I was a later version. He kidnapped us all from our families but saved me for last, so I got to see what he did to the others. The experiments, they didn't go so well. He tried making some changes to the chips, to make them more resilient, but it didn't work out. I didn't want that, so I ran. And I'd like to see you catch one of the two fastest people on the planet."

"Impressive," Donald muttered.

"Not to mention he messed up my programming. When he was creating my chip, he created a permanent glitch, it lets me fight off what he calls a trident app. If I couldn't then there's not a doubt in my mind that he would've used it to force my return years ago."

"Years ago?" Bree interrupted. "How long have you been hiding?"

"I ditched him when I was seven, so for over eight years now," Genevieve answered.

"But how have you not glitched without a capsule?" Mr. Davenport asked suspiciously.

"I do glitch. I'm doing it right now, it's just not obvious. Jump."

"What?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"You heard me. Jump, and you'll experience the glitch happening."

Shrugging, he bent his knees, and sprang into the air. And kept springing until he smacked into the ceiling, before gently floating down.

"Wow! Did you see that? I am even more awesome than I thought!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Genevieve raised a hand. "Actually, that was my glitch. It's one of my apps. I effect the center of gravity of those around me. If you hadn't flown up, you would've been stuck to the ground. And I'm lucky. It tends to be just this app that glitches, or my empathy app. Either that or my molecular kinesis, so when I get upset I have to be careful I don't move my hands around a lot."

"Fascinating. Tell you what, I will start building you a capsule tomorrow, so that you won't have to worry about glitching, sound good?" Mr. Davenport asked.

As Genevieve was about to answer, pain passed across her face as she doubled over, moaning. "Too many, can't take it…" She stumbled backwards, and sank into a ball in the corner.

"What's happening?" Their adopted father asked.

"It's her empathy app glitching," Bree explained.

He peered over at her, watching the tears slide down her face. "Or you know, I could start working on the capsule _now_ instead," he suggested.

PAGE BREAK

"Hey guys, so what's the big news?" Leo asked as he sauntered casually into the lab.

As Adam gave him the 4-1-1, Bree and Chase continued to help Mr. Davenport with Genevieve's capsule. "I told you so! I told you that girl was bionic. Now where is she?"

"In the corner, rocking." Said Bree distractedly.

Looking over at her in confusion, Leo turned back and asked, "She does know she's on the floor right?"

"Cut the girl some slack, would you Leo?" Chase said heatedly. He then explained about Genevieve's empathy app. "And no, you can't say you told us so, because she's not a bionic spy working for Douglas."

"Don't bother trying to convince him." They all turned, surprised to see Genevieve speaking.

"Hey look, she's alive!" Joked Adam.

Genevieve choked out a weak laugh. "Amazing right?" She whispered. Turning to Chase, she continued, "Leo doesn't trust me at all. Frankly it's amazing he'll come within ten feet of me." Tears started to streak down her face. "I want this glitch to end, I can't remember it ever lasting this long before." At that point, Bree watched as Chase walked over and sitting next to her, put his arm around the young bionic. Resting her head on his shoulder, Bree smiled to see her friend curl up next to him and close her eyes.

"It'll be OK," Chase whispered, stroking her hair. Bree smiled. They really were perfect for each other. But as she turned back to the cyber desk, she saw Mr. Davenport frowning at the two youngest bionics. She gave herself a quick little mental shake. It probably meant nothing.

PAGE BREAK

(Five days later)

"And, voila! Behold, Genevieve's capsule!" Declared Mr. Davenport, pulling off the tarp with a flourish.

Genevieve laughed with delight. "And you're positive, once I start living in this thing I won't have any more unnecessary glitches?"

"No, but you won't have any 24/7 glitches." He clarified.

She shrugged, thrilled either way and Bree grinned, glad to see her friend so happy.

"Well go on then, hop on in," Mr. Davenport offered.

She gave the door a quick tug, and hopped inside it. Looking around at the walls, she grinned and closed her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's give her some time to sleep," Bree suggested.

They all agreed, and together, Bree, her brothers and Mr. Davenport walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 7 (Bree's P.O.V.)

"I honestly can't even begin to describe how relaxing it is to not be glitching anymore," Genevieve said happily as she and Chase walked towards their lockers. "It's such a nice change to not have to be worried about emotional overload 24/7, I'd almost forgotten what it feels like."

"Forgotten what?" Asked Bree, as her brother and friend walked up behind her and Caitlin.

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later," said Genevieve, waving away the question with a glance at Caitlin.

"So Genevieve, I hear you can do a four-minute mile. Are you faster than Bree?" Asked Caitlin excitedly.

"Maybe," responded the bionic idly. "I don't really care which of us is faster, it doesn't matter to me."

At that minute the bell rang. Bree smirked to see Chase sneak a peek at Genevieve as she quickly yanked out her English book and shut her locker. "I'll see you guys later," she said. Giving Bree and Caitlin a wave, Genevieve gave Chase a quick hug that lasted a second longer than necessary, before jogging off, Chase watching her longingly.

"Bye guys!" Added Caitlin, before she left as well, leaving just the two siblings left.

"Somebody's in lo-ove," teased Bree.

Chase frowned. "What're you talking about? If you mean you and Owen then the fact that you've been dating for like five months was a bit of a give-away."

Bree stuck out her tongue before replying, "No, I meant _you_, Chase-y. You're in love with Genevieve, admit it."

"I am not," he said childishly.

"Ri-iiiight," Bree said sarcastically. But she tagged on a laugh at the end, so that Chase knew she was teasing.

"Look Bree, I know I told you I like her but I'm over it, promise. No we have to hurry or we'll be late to class." Insisted Chase.

Bree just rolled her eyes, "Actually, just you'll be late to class. I'll be fine." And with that, she used her bionics to sprint off to class.

PAGE BREAK

_Briiiiing_! Bree zipped up her backpack as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Dashing over to her locker, she intercepted Genevieve before she could sneak off. "Hey Genevieve, can we talk?"

"Sure," the brunette replied easily. Jamming her stuff into her backpack, she zipped it closed and slung it over her shoulder, following Bree out the door.

"What's up?" Genevieve asked casually.

"Do you like my brother?" Bree asked bluntly.

She watched with some satisfaction as Genevieve turned a deep crimson at the question. "W-Why would you ask that?" She stuttered.

"Well, even if I hadn't known it that answer was kind of a dead give-away. Second, because he's crazy about you so I figure one of you should just ask the other out already and get it over with. Also, I want to know why you like him because personally I think he's too geeky." Bree answered.

"Isn't it cute?" Asked Genevieve dreamily. Bree raised her eyebrows as the girl blushed. "Alright, I admit it. I'm head over heels for him. But I can't help it." Genevieve confessed. "Why do I like him? He's just, I don't know. Chase's sweeter than other boys for one. He's more mature than most fifteen-year olds, he's wicked smart, one of the first and _only_ people to be nice to me without wanting something back, he's strong, he doesn't tease me, he's _extremely_ cute." At this point she paused, glancing nervously at Bree as though for permission to continue. "He's always willing to help somebody, and Leo told me how he tends to bail you two out. And even though Chase hates how you two are always ragging on him for not having speed or strength he just shuts up and takes it anyway because he knows you won't stop either way and I find that pretty impressive because if you were doing that to me I'd probably knock your teeth out eventually. And now that he knows I'm bionic and vice versa, then I know that we've got a chance because I won't have to hide a major part of my life from him."

"So go for it then," pushed Bree. "What're you waiting for?"

Genevieve sighed. "I think I may've burned that bridge. The other day, he tried to kiss me, but it was before we knew we were both bionic. I wanted to kiss him so badly Bree… but I pulled back. If I had a chance at first I definitely don't now."

Bree just grinned. "Trust me. He's crazy for you. Ask him out already."

Genevieve chewed her lip hesitantly. "You really think I've got a shot at him saying yes?"

"Definitely," Bree insisted. "Trust me."

PAGE BREAK

Deflect, duck, dodge, roll, kick, punch. Bree and Adam worked together in the training simulation.

Adam knocked out a cyborg, pushing it back about twenty feet and Bree used his hands as a catapult to launch herself up and land on the last one's back, before using her legs to squeeze it's midsection and crumple the steel body.

Green lights flashed and the scene faded. Genevieve, Chase, Leo and Mr. Davenport all applauded. "Great job you two, but you still have room for improvement. Your individual moves are good, but you need to make sure you're working together as a team," Mr. Davenport reprimanded them.

Bree and her brother nodded, accepting the suggestion without comment. "Genevieve, Chase, you're up." Mr. Davenport said, before sitting back down to watch. This simulation would be a challenge to see how well Genevieve would be able to adapt into the team. It was a partner drill, designed to test teamwork. Bree had just finished with Adam, and now sat back down to watch the other two get to work.

"Remember Genevieve, it's a 4D training simulator, so even though they can't kill you, you can still get hurt," Leo said before activating the simulation. Genevieve gave a thumbs up of affirmation, and Leo flipped the switch.

Bree watched in fascination at what happened next. Genevieve was an amazing fighter, and she and Chase worked flawlessly together. Fighting back to back, they took out cyborg after cyborg, fighting like dancers to music only they could hear. Bree lost herself in the motion.

"Wrists!" Genevieve cried, turning to face Chase. Knowing what she wanted without any further explanation, Chase turned and they grabbed each other by the wrists. Without further comment, Chase spun her around, in a circle, her feet flying out to kick down cyborgs. At the top of her arc, they released each other and Genevieve tackled another opponent to the ground. Dropping down to sweep out the feet of another cyborg, Chase stayed down and Genevieve ran over, using his back as a springboard to get a higher jump-kick straight through a cyborg's head. But she overshot and fell with a thud to the floor. Crying out in pain, Genevieve clutched her ankle, unaware of the last cyborg coming up behind her.

"Genevieve, watch out!" Chase called.

Rolling over, she saw the cyborg. Eyes widening in panic, she dove through the legs and Chase ran over, spin kicking the cyborg and knocking it backward far enough to make Adam jealous.

"And time!" Leo called out. "You guys that was amazing! Not to mention a new record. Genevieve, where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Standing on one foot so she could massage her ankle, she gave a shrug. "Douglas trained me when I was younger, and the rest I taught myself. It was easier than you'd think, especially considering if I didn't learn to fight than I'd be at Douglas' mercy the second he caught up to me." Turning to Mr. Davenport, she asked the question again, "You're _sure_ you've disabled my tracking system?"

"Don't worry, he can't find you," the dark-haired man assured her.

Genevieve relaxed. "Alright. Hey, do you think I could get some ice for my ankle? I landed on it pretty hard," she confessed.

"Sure, come with me." Leo said. "Let's go Big D."

Mr. Davenport followed them out, but not before saying, "Bree and Adam, that is the type of teamwork I want from you two. Good job Chase."

As he walked out, Chase looked at them smugly, and Bree mentally braced herself with comebacks for the bragging she was sure was about to start.

"Normally I'd be gloating right about now, but I need an opinion," said Chase, surprising her.

"OK. That shirt makes you look like a lady golfer, your pants are ugly and your haircut leaves a lot to be desired," Adam started.

"Not on that!" Snapped Chase. He took a quick breath and Bree realized with a shock that Genevieve was right. Their teasing really did get to him. She made a mental note to say at least five nice things to her little brother this week.

"I need an opinion mainly from you Bree, but Adam you can answer to." He took a deep breath. "I want to know if you think I should ask out Genevieve."

"Yes!" Bree said immediately. "Trust me, she will say yes, I guarantee it, 100%, end of discussion."

Her brother looked slightly taken aback by her quick answer. "You seriously think she'll say yes?"

"Why not?" Asked Adam. "Go for it bro."

Chase grinned, looking considerably happier. "Awesome, thanks guys," he said. And with that, he walked out of the lab.

"Adam, Bree, may I talk to you?" Asked Mr. Davenport. "Yeah, what is it?" Answered Bree.

He motioned them over. Taking a deep breath, he looked them both in the eye before speaking, "What I'm about to ask of you two is going to be difficult for you to follow through on. But I overheard your discussion with Chase just now, and you can't let him go out with Genevieve."

Bree looked at him in shock. Surely he couldn't mean that. Mr. Davenport loved Chase, why wouldn't he want him to be happy? But their fatherly figure looked dead serious. "Why?" asked Bree uncertainly.

Mr. Davenport sighed uncomfortably. "Look, if those two go out then we as a unit will start to suffer. The relationship will interfere with their training and missions, and just their entire bionic life in general. You can't just tell him that he shouldn't ask her out either. Come up with something convincing that would make him not want to be with her."

"No way." Said Bree firmly. "Not going to happen. Sure we give him a hard time, but we're not going to help you break his heart."

"That's right," affirmed Adam stubbornly.

Mr. Davenport sighed and stared at them both intently. "I know this is going to be difficult for you to do. But I need you to think of what's best for the team in this case." And with that, he walked out, leaving a heavy silence in his wake.

PAGE BREAK

"Come on Chase. I'm telling you it'll be cool," Bree heard Adam say as her two brothers walked closer and closer. It was almost her turn.

"Adam, there is no such thing as a skunk poodle." Chase argued.

"Yes there is, and it's called a skoodle." Adam replied.

Bree blew out a breath, hating herself for what she was about to do. "But I thought you liked Chase," Bree said as herself. The footsteps stopped. Bree then used her vocal manipulation to make herself sound like Genevieve. "I just wanted to get you off my back, but I hate lying to you. I mean, it's not like I could seriously consider going out with the loser." Bree had to force each word out of her mouth, loathing the pain she knew she was causing her little brother. He'll get over it, she told herself. "So, you never really liked him at all? But you said you wanted to kiss him back that day," Bree said as herself. "I was just caught by surprise. I can't believe he actually thought he had a shot with me. He's not strong or fast like you guys, he'll never amount to anything. He's just too much of a geek, and without his bionic chip, he's not even that smart. Why would I ever go out with someone like that?" Bree's voice almost cracked on the last bit. But she knew she had to drive the knife still deeper. Switching back to her own voice, she asked the final question. "So let me get this straight. You were just letting him think you liked him out of pity?" Switch to Genevieve's voice. "Sounds about right," she answered herself. "I may ask him out anyway, but clarify that it's as friends, just so he doesn't get the wrong idea."

Bree started to cry as she heard a pair of footsteps run away from the room. Adam entered, concern passing over his face when he saw his little sister. "It'll be OK Bree, he'll get over it." Said Adam, in one of those rare moments when he acted his age.

She let him hug her, welcoming her brother's embrace. "I hope so," she answered.


	8. Chapter 8

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 8 (Chase, Bree, and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**Chase**

Tears stung Chase's eyes as beat the dumb out of a training dummy. _I thought you liked Chase… It's not like I could seriously consider going out with the loser… I can't believe he actually thought he had a shot with me.…_ Chase closed his eyes, trying to block it out. But the words still came hard and fast, each one as painful as a physical blow. _He's not strong or fast like you guys… Without his chip he's not even that smart. Why would I ever go out with someone like that?... So you just let him think you liked him out of pity?_

With a scream of rage, Chase kicked the lifeless sack of sand in the head, releasing so much force that it flew backwards into Bree's capsule. He stood there, fists clenched, breathing heavily. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he hopped into his capsule for a shower. Once he was clean, he sat down and pulled his trigonometry textbook towards him, hoping to lose himself in the complex problems.

"Hey Chase," said a gentle voice. The teen didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. He could smell her violet perfume. "Chase?" Uncertain now. It was tempting to ignore her, but he couldn't not have a conversation with her, not when Genevieve was standing right there. She may've played him for a fool, but his feelings were too strong to ignore. Too bad he was the only one who felt that way.

"What do you want?" He asked shortly.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering if, if you maybe wanted to," he turned around as she paused and took a breath. "I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie sometime."

Chase wanted to say yes. He wanted to say yes with all of his heart, but he remembered the last thing she'd told Bree. _I may ask him out from pity, but make sure it's as friends._ He didn't want her pity.

And so instead he just gave a snort of derision. "With you? No thanks. Now if you don't mind, I have homework." Before he swung the chair back around, he thought he saw a look of hurt pass over her face.

"I just thought if you weren't busy," she began, but he cut her off, not giving her the chance.

"Well, I am busy. Now if you don't mind," he said coldly, looking down at his homework pointedly.

Chase closed his eyes as footsteps headed towards the door, starting slowly, but there pace quickening the second she was outside. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear them much longer than he should have, and fancied himself into thinking he'd heard a sob.

PAGE BREAK

"I'm just saying lady face, when I walk down this hallway, I want to see you back out of my way pronto!" Chase winced inwardly as spit flew towards his face from Principal Perry's mouth. He'd made the mistake of not looking where he was walking and accidentally tripped her. Chase was now facing the consequences.

"Back off already," snapped a cold voice. Chase turned in surprise to see Genevieve behind him, glaring at the redheaded tyrant. "So he wasn't looking where he was going, big deal. You're so short he probably wouldn't have seen you anyway."

Perry glared at Genevieve, and opened her mouth about to fight back, but right before she spoke she got a good look at her face. Seeming to recognize her from the great standoff, their principal settled themselves with a glare before marching disgruntledly back into her office.

Relieved to not have to deal with Perry, he decided to smile at her. "Thanks for that."

Genevieve turned to face him, looking miserable. "That's what I do," she said sadly. "I help my friends." And with that, she turned and walked away.

PAGE BREAK

"Stop, stop, stop!" Yelled Mr. Davenport. Chase and Genevieve glared daggers at each other as Leo flipped off the simulator. "What is wrong with you?" Demanded Chase. "Would it kill you to listen to me?"

"What's wrong with me? Are you joking? I seriously doubt that _I'm_ the problem here," snapped Genevieve. "I've seen Leo do better than you and he couldn't hit a brick wall."

"Hey!" said a wounded Leo. They both ignored him.

"Guys!" Bellowed Mr. Davenport.

"What?" Snapped the two teenagers, angrily.

"What is wrong with you two? You were working so well last week," Mr. Davenport demanded.

"Like it's my fault she can't follow orders," said Chase angrily.

Genevieve scowled. "Well it's not _my_ fault your orders are stupid!"

"I'm stupid? You're the one who-"

"Enough!" Yelled Mr. Davenport. Scowling, both turned their backs on each other. "Look, I don't know what is going on with you two but work this out!" Mr. Davenport pleaded.

"No way." Said Genevieve stubbornly. "Not going to happen in this lifetime."

"Same goes for me," spit Chase. "I don't work with _trash_."

Adam and Bree gasped as he used the forbidden word. Tears filled Genevieve's eyes. "I never told you why I hate that word so much did I? It's because it's what Douglas called my twin sister. He kidnapped both of us but said that all he needed was me now that he'd gotten their kinks worked out and so she was as good as trash, and got rid of her. I don't even know if she's still alive. Douglas said that unless I did everything he wanted I was no better. I've spent the past eight years trying to prove him wrong." And with that, she used her bionics to speed out of the room.

"Chase, that was uncalled for," started Mr. Davenport gently.

But the youngest bionic cut him off angrily. "Trust me. It wasn't." And with that he stormed out of the room.

**Bree**

"What did you do? I said make him not want to ask her out, not make them hate each other!" said Mr. Davenport angrily.

"Hey don't get mad at us. We were just doing what _you_ told us to," said Bree harshly. They'd broken their little brother's heart because he'd forced them to, and now he blamed them for not doing a good job? What was that about?

"Look," he said tiredly. "I know I didn't want them to go out because it would damage the team, but having them hate each other is no better. We've got to get them to make-up."

Bree was relieved, and she could tell from his face that Adam was too. They didn't have to tell Chase that it'd been them, but at least they could get them to forgive each other.

PAGE BREAK

"Absolutely not," snapped Chase.

"Please?" asked Bree, dangerously close to begging at this point. For the past ten minutes she'd been trying to get Chase to go talk to Genevieve, with no luck.

"No way," he said stubbornly. "She played me for a fool."

Bree was tempted to keep trying, but could see the anger in Chase's eyes. She knew he wouldn't back down yet, and she wasn't ready to see the betrayal in his eyes and face the knowledge that she was the cause. She'd have to try Genevieve.

PAGE BREAK

"I'm not talking to him Bree."

"But why not?" Asked Bree desperately. "Don't you want to see why he's mad at you?"

All the fight seemed to go out of her friend. "Bree, you're my best friend. Please don't make me answer that."

But Bree shook her head. "I'm pushing you for an answer _because_ I'm your best friend. Please tell me." _Of course, normally best friends don't sabotage their best friends chances with the guy they like_, she added silently. But she forced down the guilt. Adam had already tried talking to her and got nowhere. He was now trying with Chase, as they hoped they might have better results by switching, so the talks were boy-to-boy and girl-to-girl.

Genevieve sighed. "I just don't want to set myself up to get my heart broken, alright?" She looked up at Bree sadly. "Chase is the first guy I've actually liked Bree. First guy I've _like_-liked. And now I've lost him. And I don't even know why or what I even did." Genevieve gave a heavy sigh. "I just don't want to get hurt again is all."

Bree wanted to say more, but her guilt overwhelmed her. _It's my fault_, she thought. And the worst part? She knew it was the truth.

**Genevieve**

"What did I do?" She whispered aloud, as she sat on the couch where Chase had almost kissed her. It felt nice to say the words aloud, even if she didn't have an answer to them. "What did I do to make him hate me?" OK, those words hurt. But hate was the only word she could think of to describe the emotion she'd seen in Chase's beautiful blue eyes when he'd looked at her that day in the lab. "I thought Bree said he liked me," she said to herself miserably.

"What's wrong sweetie? Boy trouble?" Asked a mocking, condescending voice. Chills went down her spine as she bolted to the ground, turning around into a fighting stance. She thought she'd left him behind years ago.

"You again," Genevieve said coldly, proud that her voice barely trembled. "How did you find me?"

"Did you really think that pathetic excuse for a scientist could protect you forever? You've grown sloppy Genevieve. You stayed here for too long. And now you're all mine." Before she could move, he pressed a button and she was instantly paralyzed. She glared at him, trying to convey all the hate she felt for him into her eyeballs. But he just laughed.

"Glare all you want honey. It won't change a thing."

**Chase**

_Maybe I should talk to her. At least find out if we can still be friends_, Chase thought. At that moment, Bree burst into the lab in a flurry of panic.

"What's wrong Bree?" Asked Adam, looking concerned. "Did you finally realize that Owen can't talk like a normal person?"

"No, it's Genevieve! She's been kidnapped!" their sister cried.

"Kidnapped?" Chase exclaimed. When she nodded, it felt like all the air whooshed out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe. "How did you know?"

"Eddie showed me the living room security footage," Bree said miserably.

Chase struggled to make oxygen enter his brain again. It couldn't be true. The only person who would kidnap her was-

No. Mr. Davenport had disabled her tracking app. He wouldn't even think that thought. But he knew it was the truth. "Who kidnapped her?" Chase asked, already knowing the answer before the word left his sister's mouth.

"Douglas."


	9. Chapter 9

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 9 (Bree, Genevieve and No One's P.O.V.)

**Bree**

"Hurry up Mr. Davenport, we need to find her," said Bree impatiently as the inventor tried to track Genevieve through her GPS.

"I'm trying, but Douglas put some sort of block on her chip," Mr. Davenport explained tersely.

"What if I tried?" Asked Chase. Bree turned around, surprised to see he'd stopped pacing.

"Chase, I am a genius, alright? If I can't do it, I doubt you'll be able to," their father figure said smugly.

"In case you forgot, you engineered me to be the most intelligent person on the planet. Let me have a try," replied Chase calmly. "Come on, if I don't do _something_ I'll lose it."

"Chase can we talk?" Asked Bree finally. The guilt she was experiencing was eating away at her. Seeing how much Chase cared about Genevieve, knowing she felt the same way and the knowledge that she'd sabotaged their chance at a relationship was too much. Bree had to tell him.

"Sure Bree, what is it?" he asked.

Bree took a deep breath, knowing he probably wouldn't forgive her for her next words. "It wasn't Genevieve you heard say those things, it was me. Adam and I planned it."

She watched sadly as confusion entered his face, and then anger, and it was then replaced by a mix of the two. "What're you talking about? How?"

"I used my vocal manipulation, and Adam brought you over. Mr. Davenport made us," she said, hoping and praying he wouldn't hate her. "He said that if you two started dating it would interfere with your bionic life. We thought we were doing what was best for the team."

She waited for him to look up and wondered what emotion she'd see. Disgust, loathing, hatred. And then Chase, her own baby brother looked up and she got her answer, plain as day. The emotion in his eyes was betrayal.

"How could you?" He said slowly, his voice shaking with raw emotion. "You knew how I felt about Genevieve. You _knew_ and you still deceived me."

"Well to be fair, we really didn't think you actually had a shot with her," said Adam shrugging.

"Adam!" Snapped Bree. "Chase, that's not true," she started, but he was shaking his head.

"Why didn't you just trust us to not let it interfere with our bionic lives? Or did you really think I didn't have a shot with her? After you told me to go for it? And you!" Chase whirled around, glaring at the man he knew as a father. "You forced them to do it! And now she's gone," his voice cracked. "And she never knew how much I cared about her."

Bree watched as with that, he stormed out of the lab.

PAGE BREAK

About forty minutes later, Chase came back. "I forgive you." He said abruptly. "I'm not happy about what you did but I understand why. Now move." Bree could tell those last two words had been directed to Mr. Davenport.

He frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. I want a turn to find her." With that, he walked over, calmly moved Mr. Davenport off the chair, sat down and began typing. Ten seconds later-

"Done," he announced. "She's a couple miles outside Mission Creek, we should be able to be there in about twenty minutes if we move fast."

They stared at him in shock. Sure he was smart, Bree thought, but hacking a block in less than half a minute that Mr. Davenport hadn't been able to crack in an hour? Pretty amazing.

They quickly changed into their mission suits and grabbed their gear.

"Hey, why'd the sign change?" Asked Adam.

"What're you talking about?" Replied Bree.

"The sign on our mission suits. It's four circles now, not three," her brother answered.

"Aw-yeah, Leo's finally getting some credit!" Their stepbrother whooped.

"Actually Leo, the fourth circle is Genevieve. You know, assuming we get her back." Corrected Mr. Davenport. Bree noticed Chase winced at that.

"Come on guys, let's talk fashion later," Bree suggested. And with that, they bolted for the door.

"We're coming for you Genevieve," Bree heard Chase whisper.

She couldn't agree more.

**Genevieve**

Genevieve paced in her cage. She never thought she'd be stuck back here.

"Well, well, well," a voice drawled. She shuddered in disgust. "It took me eight years, but I finally caught you. I'm sure your sister would be proud of how long you managed to hide from me."

"Shut up!" Genevieve yelled at him, anger loaning her strength. "You don't deserve to talk about her!"

"Says who?" Douglas laughed.

"Says. Me." She said coldly. "And if you so much as _mention_, Hazel, I will put you in a world of pain."

"Yeah right. Because last I checked-" he knocked on the bars. "You're in a cage! Good luck with that world of pain. Because I'm better than you. Actually I'm better than a lot of people. I also have amazing hair," he added, stroking it fondly.

"You're disgusting," Genevieve spat.

"Also better at being disgusting. And again, you're in a cage!" he smirked. "Good luck getting out. It cancels bionics, remember?"

"But it doesn't cancel ours!" A voice called.

Genevieve laughed out loud. She'd know that voice anywhere. At that minute, the wall exploded inwards, and Genevieve ducked, using her hands to protect her head from the shrapnel. She looked up and grinned to see Adam, Bree and Chase standing in the hole Adam seemed to have made with his fist. Bree zipped over to the control panel and started pushing buttons faster than the eye could see. Somewhere around the middle of the panel, the gate clanged open and Genevieve leapt out.

"Genevieve!" Chase cried, she turned just in time to brace herself as he tackled her in a hug. She gripped him back, wanting to stay safe in his embrace forever. But he drew back all too quickly. "Come on, let's get out of here," Chase suggested. The four of them started to bolt for the exit but then-

"Not so fast!" Shouted Douglas, emerging from under a pile of rubble. Hitting a button, a hatch in the ceiling opened and out dropped-

"Marcus?!" Exclaimed Bree in disbelief.

Genevieve frowned in confusion. "Who's Marcus?" She whispered to Chase.

"Long story." He replied. "Tell you later." She nodded.

"Thought you got rid of me didn't you? Well I'm back," Marcus sneered.

"Not for long," said Bree.

"Yeah. We're gonna stop you so fast you won't even know it happened! Except you will know! And you'll be mad!" Declared Adam.

"Jokes on you. I've gotten a few upgrades since last time," revealed Marcus.

Raising his hands, he made a shoving motion and Genevieve whipped around, panicked as Adam, Bree and Chase suddenly flew backwards. "Pretty cool, huh?" Marcus smirked. "I can control them since they're bionic. You're up first short stuff," said Marcus, pointing at Chase. He started moving his hands and Chase started jerking in response, like a puppet. Chase screamed in pain as his hand bent backwards at an impossible angle. Adam and Bree cried out, struggling to rise, but they were still weak from being thrown earlier. Marcus laughed.

Genevieve had heard the expression, "seeing red before," but this was different. This wasn't red, this was pure, black, un-channeled _hate_. She had to get it out, and so she pushed it out, out towards Marcus. When Genevieve could see again, and the black was gone leaving traces of a headache, Marcus lay twitching on the ground, his expression one of pain. Raising him into a standing position using molecular kinesis, a strange energy started pumping through her, like adrenaline, mixed with the buzz she got off of coffee. Using her bare hands only, she picked up a massive boulder, hurling it at Marcus. His eyes widened before it smacked him apart, gears and metallic parts flying everywhere. She turned to see her three friends staring at her, but was too distracted by the cracks widening. Genevieve knew Douglas had built this place on unstable grounds, and all the built up energy, not to mention chaos their bionics was causing had triggered an, "Earthquake!" she screamed. They started to run, but they'd forgotten about Douglas.

"Not so fast sweetie!" he growled, latching onto her arm.

"Stay. Away. From. Me!" Genevieve screamed at the top of her lungs. She had had _enough_ of living in fear of him. Miniaturizing a force field, she threw it up to the ceiling to stop the falling rocks and then kicked backwards with all her might, the strange energy still flowing through her veins.

Her feet connected dead on, knocking Douglas backwards. Her force field still up, she used her molecular kinesis to throw Douglas, throw him over a fracture that had opened up. She ran over, avoiding falling pieces of equipment and peered over, to see his broken body lying far, far below. Genevieve didn't know whether to be relieved or sick.

"Come on!" Chase called, grabbing her hand and tried to pull her out. But she suddenly couldn't see straight, she couldn't focus. A pain filled her head and neck and the last thing she heard was Chase screaming her name.

**Bree**

"Bree, speed her back to the lab," Chase ordered.

"But what happened?" She questioned.

"She overloaded her chip by using two abilities at once. We've got to get her back to Mr. Davenport _now_! Hurry!" Nodding, Bree grabbed Genevieve and sped her back to the lab, praying her brothers would be close behind her.

PAGE BREAK

"How's it going?" Asked Chase as he and Adam ran into the lab. Bree turned, struggling to rearrange her face into a calm expression, but then gave it up.

"Not well," she confessed. "It's weird. He said apparently she used _three_ abilities at once. She's still alive but," Bree shrugged, her bottom lip trembling. "It'll be tough."

Chase moaned and sat on the floor, burying his face in his hands.

Bree and Adam sat next to their little brother, comforting him. Bree wanted to tell him it would be OK with all her heart, but she couldn't. Because Bree may do a lot of things, but she never made promises she couldn't keep.

PAGE BREAK

(Three Weeks Later)

"Guys!" Called Bree ecstatically. "It's Genevieve! She's awake!"

Chase and Adam shot to their feet and quickly followed Bree back into the room to see Genevieve sit up, moaning.

**Genevieve**

"What hit me?" She asked, grimacing. Genevieve heard the door open and turned to see Bree and Adam enter followed by Chase. Her breath caught at how perfect he looked. But then she shook her head, berating herself for still having those thoughts. Chase had made it quite plain he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Good to see you're up. That was a very dangerous stunt you pulled," she heard Mr. Davenport say. She turned and saw him sitting in the corner on a spinning chair.

"Mr. Davenport, what do you mean she used three abilities at once? You said you'd explain when she's awake," said Bree, gesturing to the now conscience form of Genevieve.

He nodded, before turning to Genevieve. "It would seem you've unlocked a new hidden ability called Inflicting."

"Inflicting?" she asked, confused.

"It's like a reverse version of your empathy app," Mr. Davenport explained. "But instead of you experiencing other people's emotions, you force them to feel things, like pain or sadness."

Genevieve shuddered. No one should have the ability to do that to another person. "Can I switch it off?" she asked.

"I don't think so, why?" The scientist asked.

"Just seems dangerous is all," she said, pretending nonchalance to hide her disappointment.

"But Genevieve, what you did, using three abilities at once was extremely dangerous. You almost died. Not to mention you've been unconscious for the past three weeks."

"That would explain the giant headache. Now do you think I could get some rest?" She asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded. "Sure. Everyone out," he ordered.

Chase came over and gave her a quick hug before he left. "Glad to see you're OK," he whispered, before she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

PAGE BREAK

_There's something magical about a roof_, thought Genevieve, as she lay on her back on top of the mansion, gazing at the stars. _It's like nothing going on below you matters, as long as you're above it all_. She'd snuck up to the roof by climbing out the window once everyone was asleep. At least she'd thought everyone was asleep.

"Hey how'd you get up here?" Asked a voice. Genevieve didn't even have to open her eyes. She'd know his voice anywhere.

"Same way as you I guess," she replied.

She kept her eyes closed as Chase sat down next to her.

"Look, I wanted to apologize," he stated.

"For what?" Genevieve inquired.

"For being such a huge jerk. It wasn't entirely my fault, but I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Genevieve sat up and opened her eyes as he explained what Bree had told him. "So you see, I was just hurt."

"Chase, how could you ever believe I'd say those things about you?" Asked Genevieve, placing her hand over his.

Chase shrugged sadly. "I guess I'm just always hearing from Adam and Bree about how I'm not as good as them, that there was a place inside me just waiting for you to realize it too. I'm sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," she assured him. And then hoping against hope that the answer was the one she was looking for, she asked, "Why did what I said bother you so much? Adam and Bree say things like it all the time. Why did it make such a difference that I said it?"

She held her breath as she waited for his answer. Chase took a deep breath before replying, "Because my feelings for you are different that my feelings for Adam and Bree. They're my siblings, so when they tease me it's normal. When you, well when I _thought_ you said them, it hurt more because we're friends."

"Oh," she said trying not to let her disappointment show through as she withdrew her hand. She'd thought…

"But maybe," began Chase nervously. "Maybe we could be more than friends."

Genevieve looked up into those beautiful blue eyes, hardly daring to believe her ears. And then just like that day on the couch, he leaned forward. But this time, she didn't pull back.

When his lips touched hers she felt like fireworks exploded inside her stomach, shooting outwards towards every vein in her body, making her fingers tingle and her heart race. His lips tasted like chocolate and apples, and something else spicy and mysterious. The kiss was tentative at first, as though testing to see whether one of them would pull away. When neither of them did, Chase deepened the kiss, putting one hand behind her head and pulling her closer towards him. Genevieve didn't resist, trying to get as much of him as she possibly could. She let him pull her closer, winding her fingers through the sandy brown hair as she'd wanted to do for months, and as she traced his ear with her finger, she felt him shake against her. They finally pulled away, both breathing a little harder than normal. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Chase whispered. "You've got the most beautiful lips Genevieve."

She resisted the urge to laugh, never having thought of her lips as beautiful before. Too big for her face maybe, but not beautiful. Laying back down on the roof, Chase pulled her down on top of him, and they kissed again, but it deepened quicker this time as she lay on top of him, feeling his heart beat through her jacket. Genevieve pulled away and lay her head on his chest, wanting nothing more than to take a snapshot of this moment, so she could relive it over and over and over again.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

Sitting up and rolling off of him, she repeated her question.

"Genevieve," Chase said with a laugh. "I cannot think of a single reason for it to _not_ be you. I love everything about you. I love how you're beautiful and mysterious and fiercely kind-hearted. I love how you'll kick the butt of anyone who argues with you. I love how you stick up for people, even when it costs you. I love how you keep trying to do the right thing even when you're not exactly sure what the right thing is." He turned her hands palm up, cradling them in his. "I love the color of your skin, like sun-dried paper without the wrinkles, or like golden sand at a beach on a hot summer day. I love the color of your eyes: they're the color of a forest lake reflecting the sky." He let go of her hands, reached up and tucked her hair behind her ears on either side. "I love the scent of you, the violets you smell of from that perfume you put behind your ears." She had no idea he had noticed. She loved that he noticed. Chase gave a small smile. "I want to breathe you in for the rest of my life."

And that sealed the deal. Genevieve grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed her lips to his desperately, kissing him hard like it was her first, last and only, trying to savor the taste of his lips. She couldn't possibly hope to match his declaration of love. She wasn't brave enough. She could only give one message.

"I feel the exact same way," she whispered, breaking away from the kiss momentarily. But he seemed to understand. He pulled her close and they lay on top of each other, looking out at the sky until she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep, a smile still etched across her face.

PAGE BREAK

**No One's P.O.V.**

Far away from where the new couple lay on their secure little roof, encompassed in their own little bubble, Douglas Davenport rose from the remains of his layer. Looking around, he cursed under his breath. Oh well. At least he still had his hair. But as he looked around, his hair began to seem insignificant in comparison to what he had lost. And he swore he'd somehow find a way to make Genevieve pay for what she'd done.


	10. Chapter Nine And A Half

Just A Question

Hey guys.

First off, I would like to thank you so much for all the support and reviews you've given me. As this is my first fanfiction, I was a little nervous when I started it. But you guys have given me so much support, so thank you for that.

Second, NO I AM NOT DONE. This story is not finished, don't worry. It will have two, maybe three more chapters.

The third and final thing is a question for you guys, my fans and readers. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this book, or making it a trilogy. So post your answer in the form of a review. You can do it on any chapter, or message me or do whatever, I promise I will see it.

Thanks again for all the love!

Oh, and a special shout-out to my faithful follower, mykindleisawesome. You rock! Thank you so much, you have reviewed on almost every single chapter, you were my first, second, ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth and seventeenth reviewer! That's awesome!

Signing off,

soccermonkey413


	11. Chapter 10

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 10 (Bree and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**Bree**

"Is it just me," began Bree to Adam as they walked toward their lockers, "or do Genevieve and Chase seem to be acting different than normal?"

It had been six weeks since Douglas had kidnapped Genevieve. Six weeks since they'd gotten her back, and six weeks since her brother and best friend had been acting weirder than normal.

"I dunno, what do you mean different?" asked Adam.

"Different happier," she explained. "Do you think they're going out?"

"Nah, Chase would've told us to brag about it if nothing else," stated her older brother.

Bree gave a shrug. "You're probably right. Come on, let's go. If we're late for gym again we'll probably get detention." They hurried off.

PAGE BREAK

"Hey would you guys mind waiting up for Chase and Genevieve?" Bree and Adam turned to see Leo and Mr. Davenport looking at them pleadingly.

"Why can't you do it?" asked Bree with a frown.

"Well, I don't want to," began Mr. Davenport.

"And I'm too handsome. I need my beauty sleep. You think faces like this come from only two hours of sleep?" finished Leo, gesturing to his face.

"I certainly hope not," answered Adam.

Bree laughed. "Sure we'll wait up for them. But only if we get off training an hour early tomorrow so I can go out for frozen yogurt with Caitlin."

"Awesome! Thanks guys," and their adopted father and stepbrother went off to bed.

Adam and Bree passed the time in various ways. Adam used Bree as a weight for sit-ups, Bree pulled Adam around in a wagon, Adam taught Bree how to lick her elbow and Bree _tried_ to teach Adam algebra. Emphasis on tried.

"Can we turn the lights on?" asked Adam.

"Nope." Said Bree.

"Why not?" he complained.

"Because, their curfew was two hours ago, I want to see why they're so late but if they think someone's up they'll sneak in somehow," she answered.

"I don't get it," he revealed.

"Shocking," Bree muttered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she answered with a smile.

"Oh, OK."

They heard footsteps and whispering coming from right outside the door. "Shh! Quick hide!" Whispered Bree. She and Adam quickly leapt behind the kitchen counter, peering over to see the door open and Chase walk in, pulling Genevieve by the hand.

"Looks like everyone's asleep," he whispered.

Genevieve grinned. "Thanks again for tonight, I've never been to the movies before."

"No problem. Anything for my favorite girl," Bree heard her brother reply quietly as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Gross!" said Adam loudly.

Bree whipped around to face him. "Adam!" she whispered angrily.

Rising nervously, she gave a little wave to the lovebirds. "Hey guys," Bree said nervously. "How's it going? So, I see you went to the movies. How was it?"

Chase and Genevieve just stood there guiltily.

Bree sighed. "Why didn't you guys tell us you're going out?"

"Because if you recall, last time you guys thought he was going to ask me out it didn't end well," quipped Genevieve. "We didn't want history to repeat itself."

"We were going to tell you eventually," Chase added.

"This sucks!" Exclaimed Adam. "I can't believe Chase got a girlfriend before me!" And just like that, the tension in the room evaporated as they all laughed.

"Shh!" begged Genevieve. "We don't want Mr. Davenport to know. Promise you won't tell him, not yet anyway."

Bree and Adam looked at each other. And just like that, "We promise," they said in unison.

Chase and Genevieve both smiled in relief. "Thanks guys, I owe you one." Chase said.

"Actually we'll call it even, since we did sort of kill your first chance at a relationship," corrected Bree.

Her brother shrugged. "Fair enough."

They headed down to the lab. "Well, I'll see you guys in the morning," said Bree.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Declared Adam. "Stupid things have been attacking me for three weeks."

Bree raised her eyebrows as she saw Genevieve cover a smile. Chase whispered something in her ear and she stuck out her tongue at Bree. Hopping into her capsule, she watched happily as Chase and Genevieve kissed good night before getting into their respective tubes.

"Night guys, sweet dreams." Said Genevieve.

**Genevieve**

"Wakey, wakey…" Scowling, Genevieve's eyes fluttered open to see Douglas standing right outside her capsule. Gasping in shock, she opened her mouth to scream but before she could move, he opened the capsule and cut off her voice with a gloved hand.

"If you care about Chase you won't make a sound," he whispered threateningly.

Her eyes widened in panic. "If you hurt him I swear on my life I'll kill you for real this time," she threatened.

"Oh, I wouldn't be the one that hurt him," Douglas replied, holding up a small remote with a single silver button. "You would."

"What does that do?" she asked quietly.

"Funny you should ask. You see this fascinating little toy of mine, is a remote. What does it control you ask? Chase's commando app. And this one," he said as he pulled out a second, identical remote. "Controls a fun little thing I like to call his self-destruct app. You are going to do exactly what I say, or else."

"Or else what?" Genevieve whispered.

"Or else I activate Chase's commando app. Once he's Spike, he'll be powerless against the trident app. I'll activate it and force him to kill Adam and Bree. Once that's happened, he'll wake up long enough to see what he's done, before I'll press the self-destruct button. Then Chasey goes bye-bye!" Douglas laughed quietly.

"You're bluffing," she claimed.

"Am I really? Do you honestly want to take that chance?" he whispered. Genevieve looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hate. She couldn't risk it. 

"What do you want?" she asked in defeat.

Douglas smirked. "I want you Genevieve. It's always been about you. You're going to agree to come back. And if you agree to never speak to any of them again," he gestured to the still sleeping forms of Adam, Bree and Chase, "I'll let them live. If not, well," he shrugged. "You know what happens next."

Genevieve turned and thought. Adam, sweet, silly Adam who struggled to add two plus two but would never hurt a fly. Bree, the girl who was like a sister to her, the girl who'd encouraged her to ask out her younger brother, just because it would make her happy. And Chase. Tears threatened to fall as images flashed through her mind. Chase laughing, Chase scowling, Chase picking up her things, countless tutoring sessions, the water fight after ice cream, the time he told her he loved her on the roof, their first kiss. She made her choice.

**Bree**

"Guys wake up!" said Bree desperately pounding on the capsules. Their eyes stirred open.

"Is it breakfast already?" Asked Adam tiredly.

"What is it?" Chase questioned in concern.

"It's Genevieve! She's gone!"


	12. Chapter 11

A Lab Rats Fanfic

And Then There Were Four…

Chapter 11 (Chase and Genevieve's P.O.V.)

**Chase**

"We've been looking for her for a week. But her locator's still off and we have no idea where she went since Eddie was sleeping," Bree complained.

Chase bit his tongue to keep a harsh retort from springing to mind.

"Guys!" Mr. Davenport ran in. "There's a robbery going on at one of my facilities! You've got to get over there now!"

"What're they stealing?" Adam asked.

"Probably the thermal blaster, now hurry! Suit up!"

The rats quickly hopped into their tubes (they all ignored Genevieve's empty one,) and changed into their mission suits as Mr. Davenport downloaded the coordinates into Bree's chip.

Climbing out, they grabbed their gear and Bree ran them over to Facility 17.

PAGE BREAK

"Freeze!" Bree ordered.

The shadow of a person stopped, looking around at the three bionics surrounding them. Chase tried to see their face but it was obscured by shadow. The person quickly spun around, ducked around them and took off towards the balcony.

As they sprinted after, Chase fixed his vision on the thermal blaster. They had to get it back. Hitting a wall, the person spun around. Chase couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be her. But it was. "Genevieve?" He whispered in shock.

Bree and Adam skidded to a stop behind him but he barely noticed, too fixated on the girl in front of him. She opened her mouth to speak, but winced and slapped her ear. Fixing a scowl on him, she closed her eyes.

"Adam, grab her!" Yelled Bree.

Chase watched as his brother tried to move. "I'm stuck!" He called desperately.

Bree tried to run, but tripped before she even took a step. "I can't get up!" she said panicking.

Chase tried to lift his feet too, but it was as if he was suddenly cemented to the pavement. It suddenly felt like he weighed a ton. "I can't either!" he called.

"I affect your center of gravity remember?" asked Genevieve miserably.

Suddenly she scowled, "Shut up, I'm working on it," Genevieve muttered into her shoulder. Turning back to them she gave a smile but it looked pained. "Better go. Douglas will be wondering where I am."

Turning, the thermal blaster still in her hand, she turned and leapt towards the next roof, flying much farther and landing far lighter than anyone should've been able to.

Chase watched in shock, tears coming up to his eyes and threatening to fall as he wondered what could've happened to make her work for the man she hated.

**Genevieve**

Genevieve choked back a sob as she ran across the rooftop, trying to wipe away the hurt she'd seen in Chase's eyes. How was he supposed to know her reasoning? He wasn't, and he couldn't. Not unless she wanted him to die. Frowning, she concentrated on making herself lighter by altering her center of gravity before leaping to the next rooftop.

"I thought I told you that you were not to talk to them," came the ever-irritating voice of Douglas from her earpiece. "Did I not make myself clear the first time?"

Fear swept through her as she pictured him pressing the button to activate Chase's commando app. "I'm sorry, I just forgot," Genevieve apologized, hating the words that came out of her mouth, but knowing they kept her friends alive.

"Good. Then hurry back. We have important training to do," Douglas said as he clicked off so she could no longer hear him.

Resisting the urge to break the stupid thing in half, she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, fighting the memory of the betrayal in Chase's eyes when he'd seen her face.

**Chase**

"So the way I see it, there's only two logical explanations," started Adam, as he paced in front of Bree and Chase in a detective suit. "Option one: she's been taken captive and replaced with a Genevieve robot. Option two: she's but another innocent victim of zombie mind control," he said ominously. Smiling, he took a bow as his brother and sister stared at him blankly.

"As logical as that sounds," Bree began, "she moved too smoothly to be a robot. Also, zombies don't exist."

Adam rolled his eyes smugly. "Duh."

"But, then, you just said," Bree stuttered. "Never mind."

Chase stared stubbornly at the ground, refusing to take part in the conversation.

"Chase?" Bree asked uncertainly. He didn't answer. Bree sighed. "Chase, what'll you do?"

"About what?" Chase snapped.

"About Genevieve. You know we'll have to fight her right?" Chase couldn't hear it anymore. Jackknifing to his feet, he strode over to his capsule and slammed the door shut stubbornly. Closing his eyes, he pretended to be asleep.

Enhancing his hearing, he listened to his older siblings conversation.

"Why would Genevieve do this?" asked Bree.

"Maybe she never left Douglas. Or maybe it's a part-time job," Adam suggested.

"I doubt villainy is a part-time job. Not to mention it'd look terrible on college applications." He heard Bree sigh. "What're we going to do about Chase?"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"During combat training, he was the only one who could take her. Chase is the only chance we have to defeat her, but we both know he won't do it. Even though she's working for Douglas, he still loves her. He won't fight her."

"Maybe if we asked him politely he'd give it a try," Adam said.

Chase could imagine Bree rolling her eyes impatiently at that. "He won't do it Adam. So we need to either convince him she's really turned, or find a way to get her back. And to do that, we need to find out why Genevieve's working for Douglas. She hates him. What could've made her change her mind?"

"Duh. Money!" Adam said happily.

"I doubt she's doing it for money," Bree snapped.

"Well if not bribery why not blackmail?" Chase heard his brother suggest.

"Because," Bree started, but then paused. "You know that's actually not a bad idea."

"See? I'm smart." Said Adam proudly.

"Right. You just keep thinking that," Bree answered kindly.

**Genevieve**

_Come on Genevieve, FOCUS._ She thought to herself. _You can do it. Hack his chip to upload the message_. Controlling her breathing, she pushed past the final firewall and… _In! I did it! OK, now to find his cyber updates…_ Navigating her way through Chase's chip, she located his update center. _Bingo! OK, now to upload the message._

Glancing around nervously to make sure Douglas wasn't coming she turned back to her work. Forcing an update, she installed a message into his chip, explaining about the commando app, why she'd gone with him and where she was. Genevieve could only hope he'd believe her.

**Chase**

Chase frowned as a weird sensation came into his brain. It was extremely odd, like someone pulling out his hair from the inside out. Wincing, he smacked himself in the head, trying to make it go away before recognizing it for what it was. Leaping out of his capsule he turned to Adam and Bree. "Hey guys, did Mr. Davenport say he was going to update my chip software?"

Stopping their conversation to turn to him Bree answered, "I don't think so, why?"

"Because someone just forced an update," Chase answered. "And they downloaded a message with it." Pressing a finger to his temple, he projected the message from his eye.

They all stared in shock, even Adam at a loss for words. It was Genevieve! The three bionics watched in shock as the miniature, holographic version of their friend started talking.

"Chase, I don't know if you'll get this message, or want to hear it if you do. But share it with Adam and Bree once you get it. I didn't betray you. Well I did but, not willingly. I know this will be hard to believe, but I did it to protect you." The teens stared at the message in silence as she glanced around nervously.

"Chase, it was you. Douglas has two remotes. The first one will supposedly activate your commando app. Douglas said he'd force you to kill Adam and Bree, before using the second remote to activate a self-destruct app he'd installed in your chip when he had you three captive. I know he might've been bluffing but I couldn't take that chance. I care about you too much." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "You have to stop Douglas. I'm sorry I put you through the pain of thinking I betrayed you. I can't make you believe me and frankly I wouldn't expect you to. But I'm _begging_ you to believe me. Please. If you do choose to believe me, then Douglas is keeping me at a building right outside the eastern city limit. Trust me, you can't miss it. Chase, if Adam and Bree are watching, then have them give you a minute. This next message is just for you."

Removing his finger from his temple, Chase shrugged. "If you need to know what was on it I'll tell you. But could you," he started before trailing off, unable to finish the question. But his siblings understood. Giving him a smile, they turned and walked out of the lab, the doors _whoosh_ing shut behind them.

Taking a breath, he placed his fingers on his temple one more time and began the second message. Genevieve appeared again, looking nervous. "Chase, I don't have much time before Douglas comes back. If you're watching this, then I know that you saw the earlier message explaining why I did what I did. I'm sorry. I know I must've hurt you. I remember seeing the pain in your eyes when I fought you at Facility 17. Chase, Douglas might have been bluffing, but I couldn't take that chance. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. I knew that even if Douglas hadn't installed a self-destruct app, if he activated your commando app and forced you to destroy Adam and Bree, knowing what you'd done would've killed you anyway. I couldn't in good conscience let that happen to you if there was even the slightest chance I could prevent it. I lo-," she stopped and restarted the sentence. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Tears started streaking down her face. "Goodbye Chase. Please come." Blowing him a kiss, the message ended. Chase stared, somewhat in shock. Calling in Adam and Bree, he told them the message hadn't said anything important. He knew they didn't believe him, but they were tactful enough to let it go.

Calling in Mr. Davenport they quickly explained the situation. He tried to stop them at first, but quickly seemed to realize there was nothing he could do short of murder that would keep them there. Changing into their mission suits, Chase and his siblings left to go save the girl he loved.

**Genevieve**

"Relax, Genevieve. This won't hurt a bit. Won't hurt me that is." Douglas laughed manically. She winced as he prepared to install heat vision into her system.

"Is that so?" A voice called. Genevieve practically cried in relief. They'd come. The door exploded inwards as the three bionics charged into the room.

"You!" Douglas cried angrily. Thrusting his hands into his pockets, an expression of panic came onto his face and he frantically started patting himself down.

"Looking for these?" Bree teased, as she held up two remotes. Before Douglas could even blink, Bree zipped over and untied Genevieve, speeding her back to her friends.

"Let's finish this for real, shall we?" Asked Chase mockingly.

"No." said Genevieve quietly. "He's mine."

Advancing slowly, she walked toward Douglas. "Please let me take him. It's payback for everything he's done to me." Praying they would understand, she turned her attention back to her opponent. Summoning her strength, Genevieve remembered what she'd felt the first time she'd inflicted. Mr. Davenport hadn't been able to coach her on it since he'd never seen anything like it, but he'd hammered it into her to be careful and to only use it in emergencies. And this definitely qualified. Summoning her anger, remembering every bit of hopelessness and powerlessness he'd ever made her feel, she projected a black cloud of pain into the fearful form of Douglas.

She watched in satisfaction as he winced, then moaned, before collapsing on the ground, screaming in pain. Walking over, she prepared to finish the job.

"Going to kill me Genevieve?" he gasped, inching towards a table.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." she snapped venomously.

Douglas laughed. She hated him for it. "Your sister is still alive." The world started reeling. Stumbling backwards, she tripped into Chase's waiting arms.

Pushing herself up, Genevieve stared at him. "That's not possible. She's dead. You told me-" but then she stopped. Had she learned nothing? Douglas lied.

"Where. Is she?" Genevieve hissed.

"That's for me to know," he crawled onto the table. "And you to maybe never find out." Grabbing a toy gun looking object, he pointed it towards himself and with a flash, he was gone. Closing her eyes, she tried to find his center of gravity, but couldn't. Screaming in frustration, she threw the chair across the room. Hazel, alive? It wasn't possible, and yet… She'd never seen the body. Genevieve had never even seen Douglas kill her twin sister. When Hazel had vanished, she'd just accepted his explanation without question. It had sealed the deal that she would run, but she'd never questioned it. If she was alive…

Genevieve sank to the ground, tears coursing down her cheeks, barely registering Chase's arms encircling her. Leaning into him, she welcomed his support. He was sturdy and he was there. He would always be there. And Chase would help her find her twin.

PAGE BREAK

"Well I'd say we found our place, how about you?" Chase asked as he came up behind her. She lay on the roof, patting the ground next to her in response to his question. Walking over he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She didn't resist, circling her arms around his neck, she lay her head down on his shoulder. Tracing her fingers down his arms, she noted the defined muscle. Not as strong as Adam's of course, but who cared? Not her. Burrowing her head into his shirt, she whispered words, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Chase asked gently.

Looking up at him, she finally let the tears fall. "Will you forgive me?" Genevieve choked out. "I never meant to betray you. Hurting you was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

"Genevieve, relax. What's there to forgive? You were just trying to protect me. Besides, Mr. Davenport removed the self-destruct app from my system. Douglas can't use it again."

_Douglas_. The thought of the name brought bile to her mouth. Sensing the change in mood, Chase stroked her hair. Her scalp tingled where he touched her. "You'll find her Genevieve. You'll find your sister. And I'll be there to help you do it. We'll track down Douglas together and make him tell us where she is."

"Promise?" she whispered.

Turning her to face him, he pulled her face down to his, smashing their lips together. Her breath caught as she breathed him in. It was so good. _He_ was so good. Twisting her fingers through his sandy hair, she breathed him in, wanting nothing more than to be able to do this every day for the rest of her life. Pulling back, he placed kisses on her nose and eyelids, sending shivers down her spine.

"Promise," he answered, before pulling her back down to him again.

Genevieve smiled before their lips connected, her skin hyperaware of everywhere they touched. His hand on her back and waist, her hands entwined in his hair, their lips touching, breaths mingling. Maybe the future wasn't certain. Maybe she'd never find her sister but she'd sure as heck keep trying. But one thing was certain. Chase was here. He was real and he loved her, and was never going anywhere. And she felt the exact same way.


	13. On The Sequel! (IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!)

On the Sequel

Hello my faithful followers! So this is just a note on the sequel. Also, it's a thank you. I'd like to thank all of you guys for your wonderful love and support. This story wouldn't have been possible without support from all of you. Your encouragement, your reviews, your helpful comments, (as soon as I figure out how to edit I'll change it to Mar_c_us from Mar_k_us ;) AllAmericanSlurp) and just reading it in general.

Now, onto the sequel. Thanks to mykindleisawesome, this series will be a trilogy, and maybe, _maybe_ with a short story or two. It might be longer than a trilogy if I get enough support on that decision, but don't hold me to that. I will publish the sequel as soon as I can, don't worry! I'm not 100% sure about what the title will be, but the story will mainly focus on how Genevieve tracks down her sister. (She and Chase are still together, relax!) She gets help from the bionics, and Douglas appears again alongside a new bad guy and the Triton app comes back! Dun dun dun! (Insert ominous music here.) If you have any title suggestions, include them in your reviews. I already have some ideas, but I'd still love to hear your suggestions! Now I have to go because I'm sure I've bored you to death, and I want to start writing out the plot line for the sequel! (I decided I'd plan out my stories in advance so I wouldn't keep you waiting for weeks on end due to writer's block. You're welcome;))

One last thing! If I do decide to do short stories, then they'll be typically no more than five chapters. Also, PLOT TWIST! The short stories will be ideas on what _you_, (yes you!) the readers have! In your reviews, include ideas for short stories that you'd like to see! Or, if you don't have an account/can't review for some reason, then you can send your ideas to the email account I created for you guys: soccermonkey413 at gmail. They can be just romantic things for Chase and Genevieve, or they can be adventures for the bionics or Leo, or they can be my version of bionic backstories. Basically: you name it, I'll write it! (Just one request: make sure they're rated no higher than T please!) Now I really will go, so I can start planning the sequel to get it out as soon as I possibly can! Love you guys, and thanks so much once again for all of your support! Love you guys!

Mwah! Kisses!

-soccermonkey413


	14. My New Short Story!

Hey everyone! This will be the last posting I will put on this story. It's just an update/notice/credit thing.

So for the update/notice, I am proud to say that the first chapter of my first short story, "Chasing the Cure" is now out! Wah ha ha! Here's the summary:

_For the first time in over fifteen years, Chase falls sick. Genevieve drives herself to distraction trying to find a cure for this mysterious illness, but is there more to Chase's sickness than meets the eye? (Let me know if my summaries have gotten better.)_. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it!

Now for the credit part:  
I would like to credit the base of this story to xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx who replied to my previous update on the sequel with the idea for a "sicfic" as they called it. Anyway, I thought it was a really cool idea and I could find a way to introduce a new ability I want Genevieve to have in the sequel, so THANK YOU!

So that's basically it. Check out "Chasing the Cure" and review it please! Oh, also: please favorite/follow! It would really mean a lot! Also: For updates on things like the sequel, they will be posted on the most recently completed (short) story or (short) story that's currently in progress, so yes this will be the last "And Then There Were Four" post. (Insert crying baby noise here.) You guys have all been amazing fans, thank you so much for all the reviews and comments you gave me!

One final thing:

I got a request asking for me to put things on my profile. I have a basic idea of what I want it to look like, but I'd like to hear from you guys about what you'd like to know about me.

Love y'all! Love, Kisses and Cupcakes! (It's not weird)

-soccermonkey413


End file.
